Love And War
by Roselina4389
Summary: All the one-shots I will write for the QLFC. Finals: Harry wants Hermione, but does she want him?
1. Candlelight Surprise

**I'm the captain for the Prides. Had to write the Keeper's favourite pairing, which is Hermione/Fred. Hope you like it :)**

**This story is going to contain everything I will write for the QLFC.**

**ROUND 1-CANDLELIGHT SURPRISE **

* * *

"Where's Rose?" Hermione asked, peeping in her daughter's bedroom, all pink and little-girly.

"I've sent her to Harry and Ginny for a while," Fred replied, smiling merrily. He seemed to be in a mysteriously cheery mood as he poked his head out of the kitchen.

"What _are_ you doing there since the past half hour?" Hermione called, raising her eyebrows. "And why have you sent Rose away?"

"It's a surprise," Fred said, much to Hermione's horror. Fred's surprises were usually loud, noisy, and came at the expense of someone.

"Fred-"

"Don't worry, no one will end up injured this time," Fred joked. "At least I hope not,"

"Fred!" Hermione walked over to the kitchen, not trusting her husband.

Fred hurriedly shut the door and took hold of her by the shoulders, steering her away.

"No," he said. "Not yet."

"What's going on?" Hermione said worriedly, as Fred made her sit on the sofa, in front of a Muggle television, as had been requested by her.

"Merlin, you do make it hard to keep a secret," Fred said, trying to keep good-humoured.

Hermione rolled her brown eyes. They were almost the same shade of brown as Fred's.

She and Fred had been married for almost three years and had a little daughter named Rose, with Fred's fiery red hair and Hermione's brown eyes and intellect. Everyone, including Molly, had been surprised when Hermione had chosen Fred (George had already been married to Angelina at the time) over Ron. But Hermione knew she loved Fred much more than Ron, who just didn't understand her and wasn't her type. It wasn't like she didn't _like_ Ron, she did-but she couldn't marry him...soon _he_ had married someone, looking happy enough.

But the wedding had been a jolly one. Hermione had dreamed of one just like that when she had been younger.

"You seem tired," Fred said. "Relax for a while, okay? While I work in peace,"

"I'll never be able to relax knowing you're up to something," Hermione said, but she was partially joking now.

Fred laughed and kissed her, making her blush and giggle.

"I'll be back," he said, taking this chance and rushing away.

"Prat," Hermione rolled her eyes again, switching on the T.V.

She couldn't concentrate though. She loved Fred but he could be rather irresponsible sometimes. Yes, he was funny, but Hermione sometimes wished he didn't play so many pranks on his poor family.

_"Mistletoe," Fred said conversationally, looking up at the plant which hung from the ceiling._

_"So?" Hermione said, though she was hoping he wanted the same as she did._

_"Well," said Fred. "Does that give me permission?"_

_"Permission to do what exactly?" Hermione asked, trying to sound dignified._

_"This," Fred said softly, mashing his lips against her own, surprising her totally as she had never expected her crush to actually kiss her..._

Hermione snapped out of it, blushing. Why was she thinking of their first kiss? She had more important things to worry about right now! For example, Fred's crazy plan.

She got up, stared at the closed kitchen door, and then sighed and plopped back down.

She picked up a magazine restlessly, flipping through the pages.

_"Whatcha reading?" Fred asked, leaning over the head of the sofa._

_"Magazines," Hermione replied quietly. "Seeing if Rita Skeeter...Oh, yes she did."_

_"What did she manage to write this time?" Fred said cheerfully, coming round to sit down beside her._

_"It's-it's about Snape this time, and Charlie."_

_"Charlie?" _

_"About him not getting married..."_

_"Oh,"_

_"And something saying Harry's lost his marbles over his "obsession" with insisting Snape was innocent,"_

_"Who reads her anymore anyway?" Fred said, plucking the magazine away from her. "Don't upset yourself,"_

_"But it's not fair...she's started again." Hermione said, looking angry._

_"Somebody's cranky," Fred commented._

_"Fred!"_

_"Hmm, what can make you feel better?"_

_Hermione paused and stared at him, looking disdainful._

_"Maybe a kiss?"_

_"Oh, you _are_ annoying," Hermione huffed, but she readily kissed him, because it really did cheer her up._

Hermione sighed sharply, annoyed to have been daydreaming about the past again. She rest her head on the arm of the sofa, deciding to take a little rest, making the best of Rose's absence as she hardly ever let her sleep...

"Wake up, honey," Fred was bent over her now, shaking her softly.

"Huh? What?" Hermione's eyes opened drowsily. She looked quite sleepy.

"Come here," Fred said softly, helping her sit up.

Hermione allowed him to help her, clinging to him, still half-asleep.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"You'll see," Fred sounded nervous.

Hermione watched as they reached the kitchen door and as Fred turned the handle hesitantly.

She suddenly stood still, mouth agape.

The kitchen was dimmed except for a few floating candles, the whole place looking romantic. The table had been covered with a white cloth. A tall vase stood in the middle of the table, holding two red roses. Two plates of delicious smelling and looking food lay on the table. Soft music played in the background.

"Oh, Fred!" Hermione turned around to hug him. "Did you do all this?"

"Yes. You seemed so tired, I figured you may like this-I wanted you to spend the evening nicely, not always bother with Rose."

"I love it!" Hermione cried. "Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd do anything for you,"

Hermione turned tear-filled eyes towards him. He may not be the most responsible guy in the world, but he was definitely the most loving.

"I love you," Hermione sighed, kissing him. This was indeed a good way to spend the evening.


	2. Big Brothers

**Captain of the Prides. Had to write a story about a familial relationship. I chose a sibling relationship between Albus Severus and Lily! Hope you enjoy :-)**

**ROUND 2-BIG BROTHERS**

* * *

"Lily?" Albus mumbled, coming into the room. "Lily, are you there?"

A series of sniffles answered him.

"Oh Lily," Albus squeezed through his sister's room and sat beside her. "Don't listen to James. He's an idiot,"

"He's right, I _am_ a coward," Lily wiped her tears. "And I _do_ cry at everything!"

Albus felt indignant. "That's ridiculous, Lily. You're braver than me and James combined."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Lily scowled, rubbing the last of her tears away. "We both know I'm just a baby! I wish I didn't have any brothers! Brothers are awful!"

"Look, I'm tired of James too. Dad says he's just like our grandfather, you know, always making trouble when he was younger-but I think he's not just that. He's a bully,"

"Oh, Al," said Lily. "You never say things like these,"

"Well, it's the truth." Albus said, looking firm. "He teases me too. And he isn't supportive that I'm in Slytherin, so what kind of brother is that?"

Lily laughed. "He's just triumphant that he was right about you going into Slytherin,"

"Dad said there's nothing wrong with Slytherin-that I was named for two-"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Ugh, that's the fifth time you've told me."

"Well, nevermind. Come on, let's have fun for once, without James telling us what to do."

Lily thought for a second, then shrugged. "Okay."

XXX

"Hey, where are you two going?" James asked, raising his eyebrows as he sat on the sofa. "You're not allowed to go outside, mum said."

"We don't care," Lily declared. "We're not scared!"

"Oh please, you're the biggest scaredy-"

"Come on, Lily," Albus said quickly, leading her out.

James called out for them, but the two children had already run out into the garden and out of the gate.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, her red hair bouncing up and down as she ran.

Albus gave her a mysterious smile. "It's a secret hideout I have. I've shared it with no one, but if you promise not to tell mum or dad, I'll take you to it."

"I won't tell," Lily promised.

They hurried along the path and finally reached a small playground. Some children were playing, but Lily and Albus paid them no heed.

Soon Albus was pushing open a broken park gate.

"What will dad or mum say if James tells them we sneaked off?" Lily asked, looking worried.

"Nothing, they know James makes some stuff up."

"But-"

"Come _on_, Lily!"

Lily sighed and pushed herself through the broken park gate, scratching her leg a little.

Then she followed cautiously as Albus led her to a large tree. Lily stared at it, wondering if she could climb it. Maybe they could live up there, and eat fruits to survive. Or build a treehouse.

"I've hidden it by leaves..." Albus pushed the middle of the tree. Lily was confused by the rustling noises of dried leaves. Then she gasped. The tree was hollow and it had an enormous space!

"Come on in, I think there's enough room for us." Albus squeezed himself inside, fitting comfortably and even reaching out a hand sideways to show the hollow space was bigger still.

Lily eagerly climbed into the trunk.

"It's amazing! You can hide here," Lily said. "It's like something in a book."

"I come here sometimes to read _my_ books in peace. James is so annoying sometimes," Albus suddenly paused and his bright green eyes looked sad. "You know, I feel a little guilty now badmouthing him since morning."

"But he _is_ mean!" Lily protested.

"Yeah, but he's still our brother."

"I wish Teddy was our brother, or even Hugo, even though he can be mean sometimes." Lily declared. After a small silence, she suddenly said, "But James isn't _that_ bad, you're right. I guess I forgive him."

"Me too, but we still need to show him we're brave." Albus said.

He suddenly flinched and plucked a small spider off Lily's shoulder, throwing it out. Lily screamed but Albus hissed at her.

"Ssh! Someone will hear! It's just a bug."

"It was a _spider_-"

"Lily, calm down. We need to be braver, right? To show James?"

Lily nodded, sighing. They played awhile in the tree, playing survival first by covering the entrance with leaves. Then they played house. Then they got out and started running around on the grass, laughing.

When Albus saw the sky though, he wasn't laughing anymore. He was frowning.

"It's late. Mum and dad will be worried,"

"Oh no!" Lily screeched. "We're going to be in so much trouble!"

"I..." But Albus had no idea what he was going to do. "Don't worry," he said, trying to sound brave. "We'll quickly find our way back...maybe they're not back yet?"

Lily looked like she was going to cry. She clasped Albus's hand and he led her quickly out of there, creeping carefully through the park gate.

They hurried along the street as the sky grew darker.

"What if we can't see anymore!" Lily voiced his worries.

"We'll be fine. Just hurry!"

They ran as fast as they could and finally, much to their relief, saw their house.

"We'll play it cool," Albus said, looking determinedly into Lily's brown eyes. "Act as if we were just taking a stroll,"

Lily doubted that would work but they entered the house anyhow, as quietly as they could...-

"Albus Severus Potter!" It was mum.

Albus flinched, looking worried.

"We've been worried sick! I'm surprised at you! I never would have thought _you_ to be so reckless! And taking your sister along with you! This is most unlike you, I'm ashamed-"

James smirked from a corner, but Albus and Lily paid him no heed. He looked a little envious that they had gone off without him, but still smug that they were in trouble.

"Well, it was worth it," Albus muttered softly as Ginny began counting off the things that could have happened to them.

Lily smiled softly. Some brothers _were_ bad, but Albus wasn't. Not at all. She was happy to have such a great big brother.


	3. Letting Go

**Captain of the Prides :D This is my story for the fourth round. My emotion was: anger. [forbidden: anger/angry]**

**ROUND 4-LETTING GO**

* * *

The air was bitter and strong and it pounded on the office windows feverishly. The portraits were straining their ears as much as they could as they knew the upcoming discussion would be very important...

"What did you want to see me about?" Severus Snape asked. He was seated in the Headmaster's office, facing Dumbledore.

The Headmaster could see how much of a mess he was in. Severus's sunken eyes had dark circles and his hair was thick with dirt and oil. He was poorly shaved and looked ill, as if he was suffering from a cold. Dumbledore sighed, knowing this was to be expected. When he had found out that Lily had died, he hadn't known how to break it to Severus. It had been Severus's own fault in a way, but it had been difficult to tell him. It had been heart-wrenching, watching the man's face pale and crumple.

"Severus, do you remember the services you offered to me?"

Severus sat up straighter, sweeping a strand of hair away from his face. "I offered to spy," he said, voice faltering.

"I was thinking, lately, Severus, about what would happen if you were caught. You do know that the Dark Lord is an accomplished Legilimens; it would take little to no effort for him to invade into your mind and find out everything. Your life would be at risk unless you knew how to protect your thoughts."

"I know a little bit of Occlumency. I started learning it a few months or so ago."

Dumbledore nodded, looking pleased. "That's good, then you'll learn quickly. I think I could teach it to you..."

"You would?" Severus looked very surprised.

"Of course, it is no problem. However know that for those who are not naturals, it is a little difficult..."

"Thank you." Severus hardly heard the end bit. He wasn't smiling, but he was staring at Dumbledore properly now, his eyes full of gratitude.

"We can start our lessons next week, Monday, after classes. Every day. Is that acceptable to you?"

Severus nodded, but then he slumped again, looking outside the window.

"Severus? Are you ill?" Dumbledore asked worriedly. The man didn't seem too well.

"I'm fine," Severus replied firmly, fire sparking in his eyes. "Just tired."

"You look-"

"I'm alright."

Dumbledore didn't press him further.

He knew very well that Severus Snape had a major weakness; his temper.

XXX

The first lesson was a disaster.

Dumbledore knew Severus could do it; he just had a problem. What it was, he couldn't put his finger on it.

When Severus first arrived in his office, they took out their wands and warmed up a bit, to clear the air.

Dumbledore explained that what Severus had to do was simple: try to block him.

And so it began.

Dumbledore used the incantation and delved deep in Severus's mind. It was difficult as Severus was about to throw him out completely but then, Dumbledore accidentally came across a memory of Severus and the infamous Marauders.

Immediately Severus's defenses grew erratic. Dumbledore could feel the rage and hatred before he was thrown out.

Severus looked furious, his eyes glinting. He seemed to be breathing fire.

"Severus?"

"I'll kill them!"

"Severus-"

"If only I could see them again-"

"Severus, please calm down," Dumbledore raised his voice.

Severus didn't say anything. He looked like he wanted to break something, but simply abruptly left the office, still breathing heavily.

XXX

The next time, Dumbledore saw him being jeered at by the Death Eaters, who thought he was a scrawny, useless addition before being proved horribly wrong.

Severus's temper rose at this too as he pushed Dumbledore out so forcefully that he had to try not to stumble.

"This is not working, Severus. Your defenses are very vulnerable because of your emotions."

"Maybe if you just stopped looking at-" Snape's voice was thick with rage.

"Have a glass of water," Dumbledore said, disdainfully, "and calm down. It isn't right for you to behave like this."

Severus glared at him once more, hands clenching as he fought to cool down. "You're an awful teacher," he spat finally, looking as if he couldn't keep that in any longer.

XXX

And so the days went by and Severus did not improve. Whenever he left the office after another frustrating lesson, it seemed as if the room had gotten rather hot and uncomfortable, as if Severus's moods had affected the temperature. Dumbledore was growing more and more exasperated and Severus was getting depressed. He didn't understand how he could be bad at something like Occlumency. He was bad at flying, sure, but not anything else. Every night he drank deeply, threw the glass away, and scowled as he did his teaching duties, marking essays and tests. He was hardly calm anymore, always worrying about something or the other, whether it was Lily, Potter, or the Occlumency lessons.

XXX

The eleventh lesson was an appalling experience too.

Dumbledore had tried his best to be careful but after sifting away from Severus's Death Eater and school life, the only other thing he could look at was his home life. This time there was a full-out shouting match going on between a black-haired man and a pale woman as little Severus watched, looking terrified, his cheeks red and wet with tears.

"Get out of my head!" Severus shouted, sounding strained.

Dumbledore sighed and drew out, weary by now.

Severus's teeth were gritted. "You're doing this on purpose!" he cried. "I wasn't ever this bad before!"

There was a small silence as Dumbledore processed that a little. Finally it hit him as to what to do.

He had finally understood what was wrong!

He smiled suddenly understandingly at Severus and said, "Do you know why you are not succeeding in blocking me?"

Snape stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"Because of your temper. Because you can't reign in your rage. You are seething, full of hate and resentment. Occlumency requires one to be calm and passive. No matter what memory someone is looking at, you don't lose focus but deflect him. If you had not gotten so worked up at all the previous memories, we would have been making progress. I'm worried for you, Severus. I know it's a hard time, but we're all coping. You have the potential to be an excellent Occlumens but you are letting your emotions take over," Dumbledore said, using the same tone he used when addressing an audience with a speech.

Severus just stood and listened, still at a loss of what to say.

"Let it go, Severus. Never dwell on the past. Live for the present. Let all the bad things that happened to you, go. There are hundreds and hundreds of emotions, but the most powerful of them are rage, grief, love and happiness. And the most powerful from them, is love. You have the ability to love, besides also having the ability to hate. That's what makes you strong, Severus. You're strong, and shouldn't have to worry what a few people say or do to you. Do you get what's hindering you?"

Severus let out his breath sharply. "I-I understand. Should we try again?"

"Come tomorrow, and we will."

XXX

Severus was looking terrified and worried, his cheeks flushed. Dumbledore tried his best to calm him down but eventually realised that he couldn't.

The fire and stuffiness in the room had depleted fairly, and now the current emotion running high was trepidation.

Dumbledore gave a small count and then said, "_Legilimens_!"

He felt himself blocked almost at once, but he was also slowly chipping away at the shield. Dumbledore could see flashes of Severus arguing with a red-haired girl in a corner, but the shield started to regrow once more and soon Dumbledore was pushed out, not so forcefully but efficiently.

He looked at Severus, who was breathing heavily, looking tense and fighting to keep a blank face.

"I tried it; not feeling anything. It made it much easier. You were correct."

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile. "You'll be an accomplished Occlumenssoon, probably by the end of the week. I'm proud of you."

Severus scoffed at the last sentence but he looked different. There wasn't irritation or crossness on his face this time. He looked pleased with himself.

From then onwards, Severus Snape mastered the art of calmness (whether it was deadly calmness or genuine calmness) with everyone: the teachers, the students, even Harry Potter, a stuck-up little boy who was the copy of his father. He lost his temper sometimes but he had decided that he could make much more impressions on people in a steady voice.

Severus Snape's weakness was still his temper, but we all work on our weaknesses and eventually they fade away.


	4. Freak Out

**Captain of the Prides. This story is for the fifth round. My character was Lucius Malfoy and I had to write about his pre-Hogwarts year.**

**ROUND 5-Freak Out**

* * *

Lucius wanted more than anything to go to Hogwarts. Four months before September, he began to get a little too impatient.

He longed to hold a wand. He couldn't hold back his magic anymore and act all normal like a mere Muggle. His father and mother did all kinds of everyday tricks and he was tired of just doing things by hand.

Lucius was a very pampered child. He had three rooms all to himself, full of toys, belongings and expensive robes. He was taught all about magic from a young age and pressured to get into Slytherin and Slytherin only. Slytherin was the family house.

"I want to go _now_," Lucius scowled at his mother, who glared at the house elf as it dropped a bit of tea on the tablecloth. "I can't wait another minute."

"Now, Lucius," His mother said, gingerly sipping at her strong tea. "Good things come to those who wait. And besides, I think you should make the most of your last few months here. Some people get homesick at Hogwarts and rushing things won't get you anywhere,"

"But I want to do magic," Lucius protested. "I want my very own wand,"

"And you'll get it and use it. Soon. Now stop pestering me and eat."

Lucius sighed and carefully cut his egg in equal pieces.

XXX

Lucius looked in envy as Narcissa's mother levitated a necklace to show his mother.

"I want to do that too," he sighed to Narcissa, who was looking at him.

Narcissa pursed her lips. "If you go to Hogwarts, what will I do?"

"I don't know, I just want to go," Lucius said irritably. "Just think, I could finally use magic and do _anything_ with it. And fly on a broomstick. Play Quidditch. Hogwarts is _amazing_,"

"But you'll have to share," Narcissa said petulantly.

"Share?" Lucius looked at her sharply.

"Yeah, you'll have to share everything. Share a dorm with some other boys. Eat in a hall with hundreds of other students. Follow rules and study all day long,"

Lucius stared at Narcissa, not knowing what to do but scowl at her. He didn't know if what she was saying was true or not.

XXX

That night, at dinner, Lucius looked around the dinner table and wondered if he would ever taste food that tasted the way his own elves made it, ever again. He would have to sit at a long table with several other boys and girls. It would be so strange.

He swallowed these thoughts and put his piece of broiled chicken in his mouth.

XXX

Later that night, Lucius pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes. He would have to share a small, stuffed room with his other dorm mates at Hogwarts. What if they all snored!? How would he be able to sleep?

Over here, at home, he had his own room and lots of privacy. He'd forget what privacy _meant_ at Hogwarts.

Lucius pushed these thoughts away from his mind and squeezed his eyes shut harder.

XXX

That morning when he woke up, he was rather weary. His house-elves helped him to dress and he achingly realised Hogwarts probably wouldn't have these benefits.

He stepped out into the hallway and walked down the stairs. He could faintly hear his parents at the dinner table. He'd miss them too...

As he went further down the stairs, he caught sight of the large grandfather clock ticking. It was eleven o'clock. Would Hogwarts have a specific time for him to wake up? Would he have to wake up at six!?

Lucius shuffled into the dining room, looking miserable.

His father didn't notice anything but his mother frowned at him. "Did you not sleep well?" She asked, spreading butter carefully on her toast.

"I slept okay," Lucius lied. He had worried the entire night.

His mother looked suspicious but didn't press the topic. She kept on spreading butter.

Lucius ate his breakfast, thinking of all the rules he'd have to follow. The disagreeable students he may meet. The place where he'd be equal to everyone and wouldn't gain any advantage because of his money or status...What if he turned out to be a bad wizard and was _inferior_ to others, let alone equal?

XXX

Suddenly the days started to go by much faster. Lucius wasn't sure he was quite ready to live in a castle just yet.

But his parents had already started to buy his new school books and robes. They even bought him a brand-new eagle owl. This just made Lucius even more jumpy.

As the weeks went by, he started to dread Hogwarts. Maybe he could learn magic at home, instead of going through all those rules and regulations and strict teachers.

Besides, would he even have any friends?

Finally the pressure got too much and Lucius started to voice his concerns.

"Mum, dad, do you think I might...not go to Hogwarts?"

"What do you mean, Lucius?" His mother looked surprised.

"I mean, won't home-schooling be better...? Besides, think of all the Mudbloods I'll be forced to mingle with there,"

"Lucius, what's wrong with you? You were dying to go to Hogwarts just recently," His father looked annoyed.

"Is he ill, Abraxas?" His mother looked worried.

"No he's not. He's just acting like a fool. Well, what's the real problem, Lucius? Spit it out boy!"

Lucius stared up at them with his grey eyes, which grew big as his lip started to tremble. He tried his best not to say anything but after a sharp "Lucius, what is it?", he blurted everything out:

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts!"

His parents exchanged shocked glances.

"_What?_"

They managed to force out everything Narcissa had told him until they were actually laughing.

"Oh, Lucius," his mother said. "What nonsense,"

"But-" Lucius went red.

"Hogwarts is a wonderful place, boy. There's all sorts of things to do there. The teachers are overall competent, and the dorms and common rooms are really good. And about this thing about privacy, you'll have plenty of that, don't worry." His father said, looking amused and exasperated at the same time. "Besides, what will Narcissa know? She just wants you to stay, you know that."

Lucius blinked, absorbing all this information. He was blushing heavily now, rather embarrassed.

Well, at he least he had learnt a lesson from all this; never to trust Narcissa again.


	5. A New Life

**Captain of the Prides. This is my story for the sixth round. The genre I chose was "Crime".**

**ROUND 6-A New Life**

* * *

Severus Snape was trying very hard not to show his excitement but he couldn't help it. The previous day had been tough but also very satisfying. After finding out that Lily and Potter were engaged to each other, he had called that the final straw and joined the Death Eaters. Everyone had gathered for his initiation ceremony, staring at him. Lucius Malfoy had nodded at him in approval from the front as he had held out his arm and waited.

He hadn't really expected the Dark Mark to be _burnt_ in, but he knew he couldn't back out after having come so far. And so, when Voldemort had used his wand to burn the Mark into his flesh, Severus had flinched, but not made a sound. He knew that from taking the Mark, he was signing up to live a life of greatness and comfort.

He was a little nervous however, about his decision. He had felt ill after the Burning Ceremony, but his new friends had cheered him up and had told him to get some rest. And so, after waking up, he was given a tour of the Death Eaters' Headquarters.

It was large and dimly lit. A large room was devoted to meetings and had a huge table and several chairs. One room had cloak hooks that each held a pitch black robe. Above each robe hung a glistening mask that seemed to be made both of metallic and bone. Nearby, less intimidating fare such as broomsticks and potions sat on well organised shelves.

Being a Death Eater not only meant joining missions, but also involved making potions, strategies and plans. Severus couldn't wait to find out how he could help the Cause. He imagined that soon, whenever he walked out on the streets, people would stare at him in respect and know that he was an important person.

A hand shook his shoulder, and he looked away from his book. It was Lucius, who gestured in another direction with his chin and said, "Severus, come. The meeting is about to start.."

Severus stood up. "I'm coming,"

Lucius nodded at him and left the room. Severus, trying his best to contain his excitement, followed behind.

Lucius entered the meeting room, where most of the Death Eaters were already seated. A chair at the head of the table was empty.

Severus wanted to sit near Lucius, but Lucius sat in between Macnair and Mulciber. So Severus sat next to Avery, who smiled at him. Then a sudden hush fell over the table.

The Dark Lord entered the room and made his way to the head of the table. Everyone looked nervous, even frightened, but Severus didn't. He didn't know why, but he wasn't scared of Voldemort.

There was a solemn greeting and then the Dark Lord asked the senior Death Eaters to present their reports and together everyone discussed and listened to the plan.

"Um," Severus couldn't help saying. Everyone turned to look at him, shock in their eyes. It was suicidal to interrupt the Dark Lord. "I think I am misunderstanding. May we only question and leave them? Or is it essential to kill them?"

Everyone held their breath. But the Dark Lord didn't look very angry. "It is not of relative importance to kill them, but I insist that we do kill the Muggles and Mudbloods after we have questioned them. First, however, we need to find and capture them."

"Oh," Severus replied, more than a little horrified. He had known that there would be killing, but killing just for the sake it? That was a little...uncomfortable for him.

No, he had to. This was what being a Death Eater meant. He _had_ to.

"_All_ of you will not go, of course," The Dark Lord intoned. "I will choose a _select_ few."

"My Lord!" Mulciber exclaimed. "Choose me! I would love to serve on your behalf,"

Severus didn't say anything but Voldemort's inhuman, red eyes were focused on him.

"Severus," he said. "You will go. It will prove your worth as a Death Eater,"

Severus nodded shortly.

Voldemort's lips curled and his gaze roamed around the table for more people to go on the mission, but Severus could barely concentrate. He would have to kill someone.

XXX

Severus looked awkwardly around him as the other Death Eaters rode their broomsticks with ease. He was not the best flier, and he was rather frightened that he would make a fool of himself.

Feeling self-conscious, he flew as carefully as he could, keeping himself at the very back of the throng and holding his breath in anticipation. After a while, he heard a command from one of the Death Eaters near him saying that it was time to land.

Severus tried his best to land as gracefully as he could and then, thankful the flight was over, approached Lucius and muttered, "What do we do now?"

"There's a Mudblood living here, and he knows everything about that threat the Dark Lord keeps worrying about. I, personally, find the 'threat' a joke. I mean, someone rising up against _him_? Who's got the nerve?" Lucius said. "Anyway...we need to capture him first. I hope he's not a good fighter because I want this over with quick,"

"How come _he_ knows about the threat?"

"He's related to some cracked old seer," Lucius said with a shrug. "Come on, we need to decide how best to ambush the house so that we can kidnap him."

And so they discussed, but Severus was dreading the moment they had to question him. He knew torture and killing spells would be involved, and he wasn't so sure he was up to it.

Steeling his resolve, he clenched his fists. He had to do this. For himself.

XXX

Severus tied the ropes around the man tightly. It had been a long fight, but they had finally managed to knock him unconscious. Severus was wary of the man's limp body and made sure he was tied firmly to the chair so that he couldn't move. If he did, the Death Eaters would blame him.

"Wake him up," someone snapped.

Severus straightened and pointed his wand at the man. "_Renervate_," he said with a forced, calm voice, stilling himself for the interrogation.

The man woke up with a jolt and started to struggle immediately.

"Aw, calm down, you moron," Mulciber snapped. "Where is that crackpot relative of yours? Where does she live and what dreams has she been having?"

"Let me go you ruffians! As if I'll tell the likes of you!" The man struggled even more, glaring at them. "The world is better off without you thieving, killing-"

"_Crucio_," another of the gathered Death Eaters said in a bored voice. The man started screaming, and Severus winced in sympathy.

"Now listen here, sir, if you want me to stop," the Death Eater purred venomously, "all you need to do is tell me." He lowered his wand a fraction, waiting.

The man shook his head and glared back at his torturer. "Never!" he hissed.

The man's torturer shrugged as if he was making a choice between what kind of sandwich he was going to prepare for lunch. He raised his wand once more and whispered, "_Crucio_!". His tone was soft, like a caress, but his face was twisted with cruelty.

The man in the chair began screaming again.

"Why do they resist?" Macnair asked, looking amused. "All of them tell the truth eventually. Why delay it?"

Severus was feeling ill. He couldn't watch. He moved a few steps backward, breathing shallowly. It was _okay_, this man deserved it. He should obey, help in their mission. This was what Death Eaters did.

He shut his eyes for a second, right at the back of the group. He took deep breaths. The screaming was hurting his ears, causing him an almost physical pain.

"My hand's tired," the Death Eater who had started the torture sighed, as if he had lost interest in a toy. "Someone else keep this going." He dropped his outstretched hand and the prisoner struggled some more.

"Please!" he begged. "Please stop!"

"Snape," Macnair looked at him. "You continue. We need to see what you've got, as a new member."

Severus's eyes widened. "Me? But—why not..."

"What's wrong, Snape? Frightened?"

"No," Severus answered harshly. Severus Snape would never be accused of cowardice. "Fine, I'll do it." He strode to the man and pointed his wand at him determinedly. He gulped back the disgusted lump in his throat. He could do this. He had to _enjoy_ the experience like the others.

Relaxing, he pointed the wand at the man's throat. He let the coldness fill his eyes. He let the emotion trickle away from his face. He banished the disgust and let the man see the stillness of his resolve. His lips pressed into a thin line, he spoke, "Speak, or it will not be pleasant for you."

"Please!" the man begged. "She-she knows! Ask _her_."

"Oh? And where is she?" Macnair asked.

"I don't know where she is! I think she's somewhere in London!"

"And, what has she been seeing?"

"I—I don't know!"

"He's lying," Lucius said calmly, "I can tell."

The others looked at Snape expectantly.

"_C-Crucio_," he said in a resigned voice.

The sudden screams struck him. He couldn't do this. He couldn't hurt this man.

"Well! You aren't such a wuss after all," Macnair said, nodding his approval.

That was the thing that made Severus carry on. For approval. For respect.

He shut out the screams, thinking it would all be worth it later.

XXX

Later, as they flew away with all the information they could wrench out of the poor soul, Severus looked back as he sat on his broomstick, his face paler than usual and tinged with an unhealthy green.

The man had been killed and left to rot on the ground. The entire situation made Severus consider a great many things more seriously. Was this the true life of a Death Eater? Would he have to kill and torture innocent people all the time? Were these acts, so utterly heinous and criminal to anyone outside the Death Eater's circle, all to help the Dark Lord succeed in his mission?

Would these deeds, both cruel and torturous, really give him fame, happiness, respect?

Was this going to be his lot in life? His 24/7 _job_? Would he able to bear such depravity on his soul? Such senseless violence?

As the wind rushed in his ears, Severus closed his eyes and wondered if this had been a good decision after all. Would he make it in the long run? Or would he fail and be killed-cast aside like some disposable tool?

Hands tightening on the broomstick, he decided that he _had_ to survive. This was his new life. A life of crime. And it _would_ be pleasurable. Even if a piece of his soul died with each act of depravity...


	6. A Disastrous Game

**This is my story for the seventh round. Captain of the Pride of Portree. My potion was Veritaserum.**

**ROUND 7-A DISASTROUS GAME**

* * *

Severus downed his glass of firewhiskey distractedly, his fingers tapping on the table as he watched Lucius flirt with a blushing Narcissa, disco lights illuminating their faces.

_Why _had he agreed to come to this party? A "private_" _party at that, with only eight guests invited, him included.

He let out an irritated sigh and cradled his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked, popping out of nowhere. She was munching on some salty crisps from a bag which had been lying on the floor a few moments ago. She'd made her way to his table without him noticing.

Jade McKinnon was one of Severus's old classmates from Hogwarts and she usually joined him, Lucius and the others on their "get-togethers".

"This party is giving me a headache." Severus buried his head in the table, his long dark hair obscuring his face from view.

"Come on, Severus, lighten up. All teenagers party..."

"Yeah, well, I suppose you can say I'm different."

"You could always leave if you're not having fun," Jade said, shrugging. She plopped down on the chair next to him, which caused Severus to sit up straighter in his seat, doing his best to act casual. He had more than a little crush on Jade, Narcissa, _and _Lily (of course), and he was currently doing his best not to show her how red his cheeks were or how stiff he had suddenly become.

"No, I can't. I need to fit in, and I think I better start now," Severus managed to say. "Besides, I'm going to be a Death Eater, remember?"

"Really? You don't look like the type,"

"Yeah, well, what else _can_ I do?" Severus replied, a little annoyed. "Being a member of the Death Eaters may be my only chance to achieve _some _respect and..." He'd nearly said greatness, but held back at the last moment.

Greatness and respect.

They were what he had always craved for since he was a young boy.

Jade smiled at him. "Severus? I honestly think that someone like you should not—"

"HEY GUYS!" Avery suddenly shouted, making both Jade and Severus start. His drink rattled on the table precariously.

"We're playing party games now!" Avery announced loudly.

"Oh, please no," Severus moaned, grabbing his glass of firewhiskey tensely.

"And I've thought of a perfect one: Truth or Dare." Avery's face was contorted in an expression of malicious glee.

There was a short silence before Bellatrix let out a cackle. "That's a great idea!"

Severus nearly made a run for the door.

"Very well then, everyone, form a circle," Lucius said.

"This has to be a joke," Severus's voice rang through the dimly lit room, hoarse from all the firewhiskey. "_Truth or dare?_"

"You do know what that is, right?" Bellatrix turned around and sneered at him.

He hadn't, at least not until Lily had played it with him years ago...

"Of course I know what it is, Bellatrix," he shot back.

"Stop arguing, you two." Narcissa sighed. "You're always at each other's throats. It's just a game, Severus, stop being so uptight."

"Come on, Severus," Jade urged as she sat down on the floor with the others.

Severus stood, sighed, closed his eyes briefly, and then joined them. "I am going to regret this," he said in a tight voice.

"Right. Whose turn is it first?" Lucius looked around the circle as Severus bad-temperedly blew on the long strand of hair in front of his face.

"Er... Mulciber?"

"Okay," Mulciber said with a smirk.

"Wait!" Narcissa said prissily, sitting up straight. "We have to set the rules first."

"Rules?" Mulciber looked at her confusedly.

"Yes, _rules_. First rule is that everyone gets a chance to give a dare or ask a question in _turns_. We will go in a clockwise direction," she said.

"And whoever chooses Truth must answer _three _questions instead of one," Avery added deviously.

"And, to add some spice to the game," Lucius's eyes gleamed. "Whoever chooses _truth_ will be subjected to Veritaserum."

There was a pause.

"_What?" _Macnair spluttered.

"That's ridiculous!" Severus exclaimed. "Firstly, we don't even _have_ Veritaserum. Secondly, only a moron would choose Truth if he's going to be dosed with _Veritaserum!"_

"Then we'll all just have to keep everything within reasonable limits." Lucius smiled. "We won't ask anything _vulgar _and we won't dare anyone to do anything too... dangerous,"

Bellatrix, who was sitting opposite Severus, elbowed him hard. "Stop being such a coward, Snape."

Severus glared at her but was interrupted by a creaking noise as Narcissa took hold of a whiskey bottle and spun it around in the middle of the circle.

"Ok, then, Mulciber, when the bottle stops and the lip points towards someone, that's who you have to ask."

"If we're all agreed then, I'll go get the Veritaserum," Lucius said, standing suddenly. "I have a few spare vials in the hall cupboard."

When he finally returned, it was with a small vial of clear liquid that he set down in the middle of the circle.

Severus rolled his eyes. Things _never_ went his way, and he would be damned before he let anyone drug _him_ with Veritaserum.

Mulciber grabbed the bottle with his beefy hand and spun it around aggressively. It spun round and round and pointed at... Macnair.

Looking alarmed, Macnair raised his eyes to Mulciber, who asked gleefully, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, almost at once.

"Okay. I dare you to go outside and stand there in the rain for ten minutes."

"What kind of stupid dare is that?" Macnair said spitefully.

"There's a storm outside," Jade pointed out.

"Exactly. Go on out," Mulciber prodded.

Macnair shot him a dirty look, walked to the door, and slammed it behind himself.

"Let's resume the game until he returns," Avery said. "It's Lucius's turn."

"Okay." Lucius smirked, turning the bottle. It spun and pointed to Avery. "Truth or-"

"I'll take dare."

"Okay. I dare you to..." Lucius looked around the circle and set his gaze on a bored and unsuspecting Snape, "kiss Severus."

Severus spluttered and looked horrified. "_What_?"

Avery looked at Lucius and smirked. "Okay."

"_No_!" Severus got to his feet.

Jade was giggling and everyone else was grinning.

Severus' face reddened. "Lucius, keep me out of this!"

"Sorry, I've made my decision," Lucius said cheerfully, with a laidback expression. "Calm down Severus, besides… Avery won't actually—"

"What will happen if he doesn't?" Jade asked.

"Well, I'll keep daring him worse things until he accepts one of them."

"Yeah?" Avery said irritably, moving over to Snape. "Then I'd better get this over with."

Severus made a run for it but Avery had already hastily kissed him on the cheek.

"That looked so wrong," Mulciber jeered.

Severus plopped to the ground, blushing, head buried in his hands. "You just wait until it's _my _turn," he growled. He wanted to scrub his left cheek with steel wool.

He swore that he'd get revenge once _he _was allowed to dare someone.

Avery smiled and went back to his seat. "Well, Lucius, you tried but couldn't throw _me _off."

Lucius shrugged. "Meh. I got what I wanted. Narcissa's turn."

Severus watched as Narcissa dared Lucius to dye his hair green using magic and wear it in a girly way for the rest of the party. He lifted his head when Macnair returned, dripping and bad-tempered, right in time for his turn. And when it was his turn, he watched as he dared Jade to eat five habanero peppers in a row without any water afterwards.

Severus winced in sympathy as she sat down painfully after her ordeal, her mouth pursed and her eyes watering slightly... but she had been brave enough to do it, and Severus wished he could say the same for himself.

Bellatrix's turn came next. She spun the bottle hard and it went past the circle at least twice, stopping at... Narcissa, Macnair, her, _him..._

_Go on, go on you stupid thing, _Severus thought desperately but no, the blasted bottle came to a halt directly in front of him.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

"Truth or dare?" Bellatrix wore an absolutely evil smile, eyes glittering.

_If I choose dare, there is little to no doubt I will not come out of it alive. I _cannot_ trust Bellatrix to give an easy or safe dare, regardless of what Lucius says, _Severus thought miserably.

He closed his eyes. He loved his limbs too much to sacrifice them for a stupid game. "T-truth," he said.

"That's great! Drink up!" Narcissa looked delighted that someone had finally chosen truth. She handed him the vial of Veritaserum.

Severus stared at the vial and his fingers gripped it tightly. Then he threw his head back and drank some of it. He didn't feel any different, but he was a whole lot more nervous.

"Okay," Bellatrix looked at him, eyes narrowed. "When was the last time you used shampoo?"

Severus scowled at her and muttered, "Two days ago."

"Are you sure you don't mean_ two years?_" Avery was surprised.

He whispered something to Mulciber and they guffawed with laughter.

Severus gritted his teeth. "No, I don't."

"Come on, ask him something worse!" Avery prompted.

"What's your… favourite _part_ of the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix smirked.

"His intellect and determination," Severus said automatically.

Bellatrix sagged a little, looking disappointed. "That's it?"

"You should have said what _physical _part if you were looking for such an answer," Severus sneered, "and even then, I doubt I'd say anything."

"Wait-so he's ugly?" Bellatrix asked suddenly, looking gleeful.

"What-n-no, I mean I just don't think of him... like that." Severus stammered. And the potion let him say it, because it was true.

Everyone was laughing. Severus wished the ground would give way and swallow him up.

"Third question," Bellatrix paused and thought about it. She was clearly thinking hard for something humiliating, and Severus braced himself. He saw her glance at Jade and something dawned on her face. She looked from Jade to Severus and opened her mouth.

_What? What's she going to say!? _Severus was practically hyperventilating.

"Do you have a crush on Jade?" she asked.

_Keep your mouth shut, keep your damn mouth shut!_

Tears were starting to form in his eyes from the effort of not speaking. But his mouth opened without his permission, the Veritaserum he had gulped down so recklessly influencing his reply. "Yes," he said helplessly, through gritted teeth.

There was a silence. And then Lucius, Avery and Mulciber started to laugh so loudly it was alarming and Bellatrix was grinning smugly, taunting him. What she was saying, Severus didn't know. The ringing in his ears and his pounding heartbeat was all he could hear.

Jade was a dark pink and she was toying with the end of her robes. Severus was so humiliated and angry he couldn't stand it.

He stood up, his face as red as a tomato from both fury and embarrassment. "Yeah, you all-have a good laugh," he spat at them.

Then he ran out of the room and onto the upper balcony of Malfoy Manor. He leaned his head on the cold railing and just stood there for a while, breathing heavily.

His life was over.

* * *

"Severus?" It was Jade. She placed a small hand on his shoulder.

He flinched and turned around. His face went red once again. "Urm, Jade, I—"

"Please," she said, "don't be embarrassed." She smiled weakly. "The group has quieted down a bit and they wanted you to come back in—"

"I'll pass."

"Lucius was coming to get you, but I volunteered to come instead," she said. "Severus, look, I'd be embarrassed too if I were you, but _don't_ be. I... I like you too."

Severus blanched. "You _do_?"

"I guess? You're kind of cute," she said, blushing. "I'm not looking for anything serious though."

_She's just trying to make me feel better, _Severus thought darkly.

"It's nothing serious on my part, either," Severus admitted. "I like someone else..."

"I know, all boys have more than one crush. Because, you know, there's a crush and then there's _love. _You just have a crush on me, and _I_ have crushes on _many _people, so there's no need to be embarrassed."

Severus looked at her. "Thanks. You're a really good friend. I appreciate that."

"I'm glad. Will you come back inside?"

Severus hesitated. "I guess so."

"That's great!" she exclaimed, sliding her hand into his, and they walked back inside as friends.

But as they entered the room to Bellatrix's crazy cackle and Avery's rude guffaws, Severus was sure that if he had learnt _one_ thing from this whole experience, it was to never agree to drink Veritaserum again.

**The End**


	7. Teddy Lupin

**This is my story for the eighth round. Captain of the Pride of Portree. I chose the character "Victoire Weasley".**

**ROUND 8-TEDDY LUPIN**

* * *

Being at a family party when she could be meeting up with her friends instead was _not_ Victoire Weasley's idea of fun. The entire Weasley family had been invited to the Potter's residence, and she was currently sitting on the sofa with her sister Dominique, a bored expression on her face.

"Mum, can we _please_ go back?" Victoire begged, watching as her mother smoothed down her shiny blonde hair.

"Now, Victoire." Her mother said. "Why don't you go meet with your cousins, hmm?"

Victoire folded her arms across her chest. _Boring. _

"I wanna go meet Al!" Dominique said excitedly, finishing her hot chocolate and jumping off the sofa.

"Why don't you go too?" Her mother asked Victoire.

"I hate boys." It was true. They always seemed to goggle at her, and it disgusted her to no end. She knew she was beautiful-everyone told her so-but did boys really have to be so stupid?

She stuck out her bottom lip. Besides, nearly all the boys were younger than her.

James Potter came suddenly running into the room right at that moment. "Mum's saying that everyone needs to get into the dining room for dinner," he blurted, out of breath.

Let's go," her mother said, "Ginny is a wonderful cook,"

Victoire huffed and got off the sofa. She followed her mother into the dining room where a mahogany table was laid with all kinds of delicious food. She literally had to push past the crowded corridors, getting shoved more than once.

The party was kind of a family reunion but the family was so big that the entire Potter house was crowded with people. Victoire had attempted to sequester herself in a quiet room with her sister and brother until Louis had eventually gone off to play and Dominique had started getting restless. The attempt at avoiding socialising with the rest of the family did not work out as planned. Victoire didn't dislike her family, but these parties could be very tiring and she had wanted to hang out with her friends.

Victoire looked around for a seat. The table had been transfigured to be longer and almost every seat was occupied.

She caught Dominique's face near the end of the table. Grinning, she rushed to sit with her until she saw Lily sitting with her instead. Scowling, she turned away. She was getting anxious. Would she even have a seat left? Or worse, would she have to sit with James, who was obnoxious and loud?

"Hey," a voice said. "There's an empty seat here."

Victoire looked in the direction of the voice and blinked when she saw Teddy Lupin, his hair a shade of bright red and his eyes a deep blue.

Reluctantly, Victoire sat next to him. He smiled at her and she stiffened, as she always did when a boy looked at her. Well, more like _goggled_.

"Victoire right?" Teddy said, still staring at her with a warm smile on his face.

"Y-yeah," Victoire murmured.

Teddy was two years older than her, and he was pretty cute if she stopped being uncomfortable long enough to consider it. There was just the matter of his always altering himself so often that it was hard to tell what the real Teddy Lupin actually looked like. Just as she thought this, Teddy's hair turned a shade of electric blue. "Like it?" He grinned.

"What's your natural colour anyway?" Victoire dared to say, curiosity overcoming her nervousness.

Teddy snorted. "Brown. Boring, right?"

"Show me?" Victoire asked shyly, picking up her spoon and examining it.

Teddy concentrated briefly and his hair turned suddenly brown and straight.

"It suits you," Victoire said. She thought Teddy looked rather...rather nice, actually. "Brown looks much better on you," she blurted, blushing bright red as the words came tumbling out of her mouth without her permission. What was going on with her? Teddy was like her brother. She couldn't think of him in that way, could she?

"Thanks," Teddy smiled. Picking up his fork, he started to eat.

Victoire ate too, painfully conscious of her every movement. There was a lot of talk around the table. She could see her mother conversing with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry talking to Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. Louis and James were laughing uproariously over something, and Al and Rose were deep in conversation, probably talking about school.

Victoire's glass of water suddenly tipped over by accident. She lunged forward to grab it but Teddy was on it. He hurriedly clutched it, a bit of water slipping onto the table, his hand grazing past hers.

Victoire blushed. "T-thanks. I'm so clumsy."

"Nah," he said, though there a strange blush on his cheeks. "Um, Victoire? Wanna hang out after this?"

"Oh!" Victoire stared at him. "Of course,"

"Great, we can grab a coffee or something..."

"Yeah—yeah good idea," Victoire was so red she could feel her face radiating heat. "And um...uh, how's Aunt Andromeda?"

"She's fine," Teddy sighed, "though she can get sad, y'know?"

Victoire knew. Not only was the poor woman a widow, but she had also lost her daughter and her son-in-law. Her heart warmed at how nice Teddy was despite all of what he had lost.

"Oh," she said. "Yes. Yes, I know,"

Xxx

The dinner ended amicably, with all the plates scrubbed clean. Victoire tagged behind Teddy for the rest of the party, and she soon knew that she had a huge crush on the metamorphmagus.

"Turn it green, Ted!" Lorcan Scamander cried.

Ted obliged, his hair turning spiky and acid green.

"Now red!"

Teddy's hair turned curly and blood-red.

"Make your _eyes_ go red too-"

"_Okay_, Lorcan," Victoire glared at the little blonde boy. "Leave Teddy alone."

"It's okay," Teddy said, smiling. "I'm used to being the entertainment at parties,"

_He is so nice! _Victoire's heart fluttered. "Yeah, but still. You need a rest or you'll get exhausted. Besides, I wanted to ask you something. Um...which Hogwarts house were you in again?"

"Hufflepuff, like my mother," Teddy said proudly.

Victoire had gone to Hogwarts too even though she was supposed to (at least according to her mother) go to Beauxbatons until her parents had decided otherwise at the last minute. Victoire had been Sorted into Ravenclaw.

_Are Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws compatible?_ She thought, chewing her bottom lip.

"Wow," she said, face still screwed up as she wondered if the two of them were compatible house-wise. But one thing she did know. Teddy was adorable, handsome, and just plain nice. Best of all, when she was with Teddy, she didn't care about hanging out with her friends. She would definitely attend each and every family reunion party after this.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Victoire pressed her lips against him, her hair tied out of the way. Though she hadn't done it intentionally, it was a lucky convenience. She couldn't believe that in a rather short space of time she and Ted had actually become something like a couple.

The "drinks" after that memorable family reunion had started things out, and, now, she was _finally_ kissing him.

Ted's lips were soft and firm, and he was very gentle. His hands were wrapped around her waist, and she felt butterflies in her stomach as she realised how close they were. Sparks shot in her head at the heady feeling of finally kissing Teddy Lupin, the love of her life—

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD—"

Victoire gasped and whipped around. Teddy, who had gone white with surprise, looked around her, eyes wide.

James Potter was standing there, his brown eyes as round as saucers and his mouth agape. "Ted— Ted were you—were you actually _kissing Victoire!?_"

Victoire turned red and crossed her arms over her chest. So much for a magical moment.

"I can't believe it!" James exclaimed.

"Get lost, James!" Ted demanded with a scowl.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm telling everyone about this!" The boy rushed off and around the scarlet Hogwarts Express engine, which was hissing out puffs of steam.

"Git," Teddy muttered.

"We'll live," Victoire pecked his cheek half-heartedly, though she was pretty sure her _father_ wouldn't be too pleased if he found out.

Ted sighed and put his arm around her, and she automatically curled up against his chest, all thoughts of her father going out of her head. She could stay like this forever.


	8. Love At First Sight

**The play assigned to me was "The Tempest". I've never read it before and so this was a little tricky for me to write. But I've done my best. The scene going on here is when prince Ferdinand ends up washed up on the shore of the island and where he falls in love with the princess Miranda. **

**This is pretty AU, and I've changed the characteristics of some background characters. For example, Severus's father, originally neglectful and poor, is here a king. **

**I don't own Shakespeare or Harry Potter, and I sadly don't own Severus Snape either :( **

**ROUND 9-LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

Prince Severus coughed violently, his fingers scrabbling at the island's soft, green land. He was soaked to his skin and shivering with cold. He summoned all of his remaining strength and climbed out of the water and onto the island.

For a few moments he lay on his drenched back, breathing heavily and coughing out seawater. Then he slowly sat up, wiping his eyes. His ship had gotten caught in an awful, violent storm and been destroyed, smashed to smithereens. His father, the king of Naples, his uncle, the Duke of Milan and his son, as well as some of the other people he had sailed with, were all probably dead. Some may have been killed by the wreck itself while others could have succumbed to the elements or drowned. Severus choked out a cry. He was all alone, lost on a strange island, and feeling absolutely miserable. It was a miracle he had survived—but to survive only to face a fate as a shipwreck survivor was not something he could be grateful about. Well, at least he hadn't lost his wand in the shipwreck. He was a man who relied heavily on magic, and he was pretty good at it too, having created even his own spells. If he lost his wand, he would truly have lost everything.

"Everybody else on the ship, the servants, my friends...they must be dead too," Severus thought out loud, his eyes damp. "What am I going to do? How will I get back home?"

He was mourning his losses when beautiful music reached his ears, soothing and calming. It was so beautiful his head shot up atto attention and his lips parted in wonder.

Someone or something inhuman was singing. Could it be a spirit, or an angel? Maybe a ghost?

Severus stood, brushing the sand off his wet, ruined clothes as best he could. He trekked across the island, almost unconsciously following the music. He began to think that perhaps some kind of party was being held.

"Hello?" he called out, flicking his dark hair out of his eyes.

No one replied, so he went on. He finally stopped as the music swelled to a near roar, drinking in the sound. Some kind of settlement lay ahead of him and he saw somebody pulling back the curtains. A beautiful young woman stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at his sudden appearance.

It was love at first sight.

"She's beautiful!" Severus exclaimed to himself. "Maybe the music was playing for her. Merlin, she looks like a goddess! I have to go talk to—"

He suddenly hesitated. The storm had destroyed his appearance. His hair was untidy and his clothes were torn and wet. He had been crying, and his face was screwed up in a rictus of grief. Adding to all that, he probably looked like a beggar.

The door opened and the woman stepped out, eyes wide. A tall, older man followed behind her.

"Who are you?" her father, Severus presumed, bellowed, "and what are you doing on my island?"

"I—" Severus tried to explain but he was entranced by the beautiful woman.

"Father, calm down. He has obviously been lost at sea. Let's give him some food," the woman rebuked her father. She walked towards him, an expression of wonder on her face. She was looking him up and down as if she had never seen a man before.

Severus self-consciously backed away. Did she think him untidy, ill-kept? What was he to such a pretty lady?

The woman was smiling, however, even blushing as she looked at him.

"What is your name, sir?" she asked.

"S-Severus."

"What a beautiful name. I'm Lily."

Lily, such a gorgeous name! She was lithe and dainty, with a head full of thick, waving, dark red hair and almond-shaped eyes—the most vibrant green he had ever seen. If he ever found a way to get back, he'd make her his queen.

"H-hello. Erm, I'm sorry for how I may look. You see, I have just survived a terrible storm...and my father, someone I loved dearly, has been carried away to sea...I have also lost all my men and have no way of getting back home."

"I am so sorry," Lily said. She stared into his dark eyes with a strange expression, her eyes expressive. "I wish I could do something to make you feel better. You see, I have been on this island since I was a small girl and you are only the third man I have ever seen in my life. And—" she suddenly stopped, blushed, and didn't go on.

"Really?" Severus was curious. "If you don't mind me asking… are you… are you a—?" He stopped. She was probably a Muggle, even though she resonated some kind of aura. He couldn't risk scaring her off.

"A witch?" She smiled brightly, taking out her wand from her pocket. "Yes, I am. And are you-"

"A-a wizard, yes!" Severus took out his own wand, laughing a little giddily.

"Myrtle, the spirit who lives with us, taught me magic," Lily explained. "Your clothes, though ragged, look royal. Are you—"

"Yes, he is probably the son of the King of Naples!" Lily's father exclaimed, pulling her away from him suddenly.

"How do you know that?" Severus was genuinely confused and startled.

"Because I was the one who asked Myrtle to send a storm on your ship! To destroy your ship once it came anywhere near my island!" He laughed bitterly, looking resentful. "I wanted my revenge,"

"Father-" Lily turned to him.

"You will stay away from him, Lily. I don't want him near you. I told you all about it, how his father helped my brother overthrow me—just because I was a Muggle!"

"Sir—" Severus had no idea what was going on.

"I was once Duke of Milan, young man!" Lily's father glared at him. "I bet you want my island for yourself!"

"No—no, please listen—"

"Father, _stop_—" Lily looked horrified.

"And why are _you_ defending this stranger?" Her father turned to her.

"Because—because I think I am in love with him!" Lily blurted.

Severus's heart skipped a beat. This was more than he could have ever hoped for, for Lily to love him too.

"_What_? You just met him!" Her father bellowed, though there was a strange twinkle in the man's eye.

"I know-he is the only man I have ever seen besides you. But I—I just knew when I saw him… that I was in love with him."

"You are being ridiculous, Lily. I know you are a headstrong one but—"

"But Father!" Lily cried.

The man growled, "There will be no more arguments on this matter."

"Sir, your daughter is the only woman I have ever felt like this about. I would be honoured for her to—"

"Oh, so you think I will wed my daughter to _you_? A traitor's son?"

"Sir, please listen to me—"

"I will tie you up and keep you as my prisoner!"

Severus reached for his wand, teeth gritted. "I don't want to fight you. You don't seem to understand—I am willing to do anything for your daughter. I am also not your enemy."

Lily looked imploring as she stared at her father. Severus was attractive and seemed so brave and kind. The way he was talking about her, it made her heart flutter. She was not a dainty woman, nor a meek one. She was, rather, a spirited and hot-tempered woman, and right now she was getting rather angry. She was even ready to fight with her father, who was being rather unreasonable and rude.

"_Anything_?" the old man growled. He looked at Lily, whose fists were clenched, and then fixed his gaze at Severus. "Fine, then why don't you clear that corner of the island? There is a lot of wood and debris there and I want you to get rid of it. Then we'll see."

Severus took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine, if you wish."

The man lead Severus to the corner he had pointed at while Lily stared at their backs. She bit her lip worriedly.

X-x-X

"That seems like an awful load," Lily commented as Severus grunted and puffed. He was a skinny man, but his arms and legs seemed chiseled. When he looked at Lily, wiping sweat from his brow, Lily couldn't believe how dark his eyes were, like two voids. "I wish I could help you. Hey-why don't I?" She jumped to do so but Severus stopped her.

"No," he said. "I would rather die than have _you_ do such hard work. I was serious when I said I'd do anything for you, Lily."

Lily's father had ordered Severus to do the work without magic and that if he saw him using his wand, he'd snap it in two and kick him off the island.

"You're very noble," Lily said, "and I am flattered at how much you seem to love me, but I _have_ to help."

"No, Lily," Severus said as he carried the wood painstakingly across the island. "Definitely not. It's okay."

"Then _have a rest_!" Lily cried. "You've been at it for a while now. My father is resting and will be for a few hours. Why don't you take a break? I want to know more about you."

Severus put the wood down hesitantly. Lily pulled him away and looked him in the eyes. "I want to know about everything outside of the island, and I want to know everything about you too. You are a prince, are you not?"

"Yes, I am, but forget about me… I want to know about _you_. Why are you living here and-"

"It's a pretty long story," Lily said as she sat down and pulled Severus down too. She smiled at him. "And a rather sad one too, so let's forget it for now...I know it's wrong and deceitful but… I wish I could kiss you. I don't even know what it feels like. All I know is what I've read in books. Life on the island is very lonely."

Severus blushed bright red. "I— ..."

Lily leaned in impulsively, her eyes closed. Her lips were moving towards his experimentally. Severus closed his eyes too, his heart beating wildly and his palms sweaty. He had never kissed before either. Their lips met and it was bliss. Electricity shot through him. So this was what love felt like.

Then Lily drew away, breathing heavily. "That—that was great."

"Do you know what I want?" Severus said, panting. "I want to take you to Naples with me. We could rule together now that my father is dead. It would mean everything to me,"

"You don't have any other women back home?"

"Several, but none of them interest me. Lily I...I think I..."

"I know," Lily said softly. She kissed his cheek. "And I wish I could go with you too and see the world, but I can't leave my father. But, we'll work something out, won't we?"

"Yeah—yeah, I guess," Severus said dazedly.

She smiled and hugged him, drowning him in pleasant smells. The smells of seawater, flowers, strong magic...

He had been complaining about his fate a few hours ago yet now he was happy he had ended up on this island. He would never have met Lily otherwise. He wished with all his heart that Lily would be his, and yet most of the time Severus' wishes did not come true. Maybe this time nature would give him a break.


	9. Detention Isn't A Date

**This round we had to write about forbidden relationships and I got...teacher/student. Oh well, here goes.**

**ROUND 10-DETENTION ISN'T A DATE**

* * *

Ever since Severus Snape joined the Hogwarts teaching staff in early 1982, he had to deal with quite a lot of looks and whispers. He was quite definitely the youngest teacher in the entire establishment, as well as the youngest in years, and so quite a lot of the female pupils had been excited.

Their eagerness did not last however as he had been strict, sarcastic, and stern, and soon they were all scared off. The wide eyes and interested looks he had encountered in his very first lesson soon turned nervous and frightened within the first week of school. And Severus was fine with that. If they thought that just because he was barely out of school himself he would go easy on them they were sorely mistaken. Cocky brats, the whole lot of them.

And so, years passed, and Severus encountered a new problem. An annoying, clumsy, Hufflepuff problem.

A problem in the form of a confident, loud girl, born with the power to change her appearance at will (a power she abused greatly, in Severus's opinion). A problem that just wouldn't leave him alone.

Her name was Nymphadora Tonks.

Nymphadora Tonks started school when he had spent at least two years at Hogwarts. She had never been scared of him, even as a first-year. In fact she had always been very, very oddly fixated with him.

And at first he had thought that she was just being annoying, but once she was in her third-year it wasn't just loud remarks anymore, as if she was longing for detention. It was looks and glances, and small smiles and her hand lingering on his when she gave him her messy potion essays at the end of class.

He tried to ignore the advances. Maybe it was a dare. Maybe she was mocking him.

But he knew it was something more serious when he caught her staring at him in class more than once, hanging onto his every word, and never getting scared of him. And he meant _never_, not even when he spoke to her in his best I'm-going-to-give-you-a-detention-you-won't-forget voice.

Maybe it was just infatuation. He was still the youngest teacher at Hogwarts and the boys in her class usually poked fun of her and called her rude names, like _freak_ and _weirdo_.

For some reason, it angered him. He had been called those a lot in his youth too. But he never intervened.

And so, on the first day of school, in 1989, September second, Severus walked into the classroom of his sixth-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Stop talking all of you," he snarled. "And take your seats."

The classroom went silent and everyone sat down hurriedly. But-oh Merlin-not Nymphadora Tonks.

"How are you, Professor Snape? Good summer?" She asked brightly.

Snape glared at her. "That is none of your business, Miss Tonks. Now take a seat unless you want detention on the very first day of school,"

Tonks smiled innocently. "As you wish, sir," and she sat down next to her friends.

Severus narrowed his eyes at her as he realised something. "And haven't I told you a hundred times that I don't want you messing with yourself in my classroom, Miss Tonks?" He asked roughly. Your original form, please."

"Are you sure, Professor? Maybe you don't like purple hair very much. Which colour would you like instead? I can go blonde, ginger, blue..."

Snape felt his temper rise. "What is your _natural_ colour?"

"Brown, but that's so boring, isn't it? Oh, I know!" She turned her hair into a pink pixie cut. She grinned, showing off her white teeth. "Well? Like it?"

"That's it. Detention, my office, tonight at 7."

"Ooooh, detention huh?" Tonks gave him a suggestive look.

Snape flushed. The students looked scandalised and horrified. Some dared to titter and others wondered if this was the last time they were going to see Tonks.

"I hear another word out of you and you will regret it, Miss Tonks." Snape growled. And then he walked to the blackboard and started writing down the instructions angrily. How dare she! Who did she think she was? He was going to make her regret every word in tonight's detention. He fixed the class an extremely fiddly potion and sat behind his desk, massaging his temple. The girl's hair had gone back to her mousy brown locks but she had an infuriating smirk on her face, as well as a pink blush. If this was an infatuation, why was it lasting so long?

XXX

That evening, at 7:00 o'clock sharp, there was a cheerful series of knocks on his door. Severus smirked and walked to the door to open it personally. He knew that after this detention her hands would be numb with all the cauldron-cleaning he had set out for her and her mouth would never be smart in his class again.

He opened the door with a sarcastic "Oh, nice to see you're early, Miss Tonks," before his jaw dropped.

The girl's skirt was much shorter than Hogwarts allowed and her hair was sleek and raven-coloured. Something was also wrong with her uniform. It seemed tighter than usual and Severus finally understood that she had changed her body to be more...curvy.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

Tonks smiled up at him. "Oh I thought this night would be special, Professor,"

"What is that suppos-" his blood pressure was rising.

She suddenly walked into his office. Her nose wrinkled at the amount of cauldrons sitting on the floor.

"Work?" She looked genuinely surprised.

"That's why I gave you a detention," Snape snarled. "For you to _work_ and then apologise to me for your smart mouth,"

"You _like_ my smart mouth." Tonks said sultrily.

"I most certainly do not. And I despise your attitude even more."

Tonks grinned. "Somebody let it slip to me that you like confident girls."

"Whoever that was either wanted you to die horrifically or was too stupid to know any better,"

Tonks rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor. "You're a stubborn one! Well, I better start." She leaned inside a cauldron. "Sure do hope I won't get molested because of how hot I'm looking while I work, though..."

Snape's fists clenched. "I swear, one more word like that out of your mouth and you'll be on the train ride back home. And yes, you better start. Notify me when you are done," With that, he sat back at his desk, scowling. He took out a magazine and hid his face behind it.

There was silence and then vigorous scrubbing. Long minutes ticked by in peace and quiet. Satisfied she had shut up for once, Snape looked up, just out of habit.

Tonks had grime on her face (which was disappointed and frustrated) and was sitting on the floor, cross-legged. She was scrubbing hard. Good.

Then Tonks looked up and smirked. "Aha! I caught you. What are you looking at?"

Snape scowled. "Your imagination astounds me. I repeat, you are on very thin ice," He looked back at his magazine.

More minutes went by.

And then he suddenly heard an irritated sigh and followed by that, determined footsteps. He looked up, startled, only for the girl to lean across his desk.

"That's it." She said. "You're hiding your feelings for me. We both know we're attracted to each other,"

Snape had no idea what was going on.

"I mean, how can you not like me? Unless you're gay? I mean," she leaned in closer. "I tried _everything_," She was starting to sound frustrated.

Snape stood up. "Get away from me at once," he ordered.

She glared and walked up to him. "What's with you? I love you, you git! I thought that this detention you'd finally kiss me or something and fess up! But you're stubborn to the last degree!" She was near tears. "Why don't you like me?" The tears were starting to roll down her face, her mascara running down her cheeks. "_Well_?"

Nonononono, this couldn't be happening...

"Tell me!" She sobbed.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" Snape finally snapped. "Look at me at once,"

She looked up, still crying.

"I am your _teacher_. If _anybody_ finds out, not only will I get fired but you will be _expelled_. I don't like you in that way. That's pedophilia incase you don't know!"

"There's hardly an age difference between us!" She cried.

"I am still your teacher!"

"We could keep it a secret!" She shouted. "I don't mind doing that!"

"You keep forgetting that I _don't like you in that way,_" Snape shouted harshly. "Nor will I ever!"

Tonks gasped, then stepped back. She visibly deflated. Her hair went back to normal, her figure went back to her original thin and lanky one, and her eyes, which had been a striking blue, turned brown. She choked out a sob and looked away. "I-I thought..."

Snape was at a loss of words. "Miss Tonks, I-"

"No, don't. Just...don't," she whispered. She took a few steps backward. She breathed heavily for some seconds. Then she whispered, "I guess I'm just too weird and ugly. I mean, this is me naturally." She gestured to her face. "I'm plain, I know. It's okay, sir, I-I get it." She plopped down on the floor, sniffling miserably.

Snape felt guilty, even though he knew he had done the right thing.

He walked over to her and knelt down. "I'm sorry," he had been rejected too once, after all, and had an idea of how she must be feeling. "but you know that it is morally wrong,"

She sniffed. "It's not just that. You-you don't like me."

"Why do you like _me_?" Snape asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, you're so-you're so cute, the way you act in class. And your voice. It's so deep." Snape blinked. Was the girl drugged? "And I-I just fell in love, okay? Love is weird, and it's blind, and I-I just can't help it." She cried harder, her chest heaving.

Severus sighed. "Stop crying. Let's just end the detention, shall we?"

Tonks gasped wetly, stood on her shaking legs, and made for the door.

"Wait," Snape stopped her. "You can't go out like that," Merlin knew how the rumours would start.

He handed her a small vial of potion from his pocket, a calming draught. Then he handed her a handkerchief, but she was crying so hard her hands fumbled while using it.

So he rubbed at her eyes himself, at the mascara and the wet cheeks. Tonks' breath went hitched. When he drew the handkerchief away, she stared at him and gulped back a lump in her throat.

"I-" she whispered. "I-"

"It's alright. It's just an infatuation, and you made a mistake. That's all. You don't really like me."

Tonks shook her head erratically. "No, you don't...you don't understand, I've..."

She looked at him fiercely and suddenly leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips.

Severus jerked, completely shocked. But she threw her arms around his neck and kissed harder. It was sloppy and forced and Severus, for a second, felt light-headed, with her chest poking into his and her hands gripping his robes. But then he drew away roughly, gasping, shocked beyond his wits.

"I thought I told you that-" he started angrily, wiping his lips.

But she had already bolted for the door, opened it, looked back with a look of fear, and ran away.

"That girl is going to get me in trouble," Snape said angrily to himself. "The gall of her!"

He was in a daze for a few seconds. He could still taste her lipstick on his lips. He shook himself. How dare he even _think_ of hooking himself up with a schoolgirl! He would not sink so low!

XXX

The next day in class, Nymphadora Tonks stared firmly down at her desk, her eyes red and a flush spread across her face. Not a single comment, or a look of acknowledgement forthcame from her. And Snape supposed this was good. Even better, everyone thought that his detention was the thing that had mellowed her down. Maybe now the problem was over.

He found himself rubbing at his lips unconsciously many times during the class as he walked around.

When the bell rang at the end of the lesson, he didn't look at her leave. And then, because he was an idiot, he did. She was standing at the door, looking at him with a hesitant, smug half-smile.

_I kissed you, _she mouthed, _I win. _Then she disappeared into the crowd outside the door. And Severus just didn't know how to respond to that.

**P.s.: I don't necessarily support these type of relationships but this was fun to write. For those wondering, Tonks still likes Snape but her crush dies out after school when she joins the aurors and meets new people.**


	10. What Would You Do?

**This is my story for the eleventh round. My task was to base my fic around a song lyric. The song our team got was _Hero_ by Enrique Iglesias. The lyric I chose from the song is: "Would you tremble if I touched your lips?". Enjoy.**

**ROUND 11-WHAT WOULD YOU DO?**

* * *

I've always wondered, how would you react if I kissed you? Would you kiss back, shaking in lust as I touched your lips? Or would you deny me? I never did get enough time to find out. Soon you were gone, and my question was never answered.

I never really expected to see you again after we departed ways after our seventh year. I remember you looking at me, a sad look in your eye, as you held onto Potter's arm. I also remember the contemptuous look I gave you, the anger and hurt in my eyes evident, as I turned around and walked the other way with my friends. My "precious _Death Eater_ friends", if I were to quote you. I thought I would never forgive you for choosing Potter. You could have chosen anybody over me. _Anybody. _You chose Potter. You choose that arrogant, bullying, self-absorbed fool. I knew from then on that it was truly over. We were never going to relapse back into our friendship. We would never see each other ever again.

Never.

I was wrong.

Every day after graduation I thought of you, sometimes crying, sometimes shouting, always in a temper and always shaken with grief. I hated you; I loved you. I never wanted to see you again, yet I did. Yet I _did_, if only to just see your eyes again, your smile.

I didn't know I would get my wish today...

I stand still at first. It is raining heavily, and the sky is dark with grey rain clouds. We are both alone, in a dark alleyway, blocking each other's way. You're crying, tears rolling down your red face, sobbing, a hand on your mouth as you try to stop your cries.

I can just stare. I can't believe you are here. I can't believe we bumped into each other. I can't believe you are without Potter for once.

You look up, green eyes swollen and bloodshot. You're surprised too, and you back away.

I just stare, gulping. My throat bobs. "Lily." I say, my voice surprisingly steady.

"S-Severus?" you whisper. "I...I didn't think I'd see you..."

My hair is wet and limp from the rain, falling over my face. My eyes have dark circles underneath them. My coat is shabby. I look a joke. I always have, yet I still approach you.

"You're crying," I say quietly. "What happened?"

You shake your head, gasping. "N-nothing. Nothing important."

"Lily," my voice hardens. "Who made you cry."

You break down, fall to your knees. I have never seen you like this. I am rooted to the spot until I catch hold of my senses and kneel, taking hold of your shoulders.

"What's happened to you?" I ask. We haven't seen each other in months, and you look strangely older, more mature. "Lily? Answer me,"

You pull yourself away from me, shaking your head again. "No...no, please let me be."

"You know I can't stand you crying," I say softly, the rain pattering down on the both of us. We may not be friends anymore but she is the one who has forgotten about our friendship, not me. "Where is your umbrella?"

"Didn't get it. Didn't care."

I keep pressing her, comforting her, trying to wrench out details from her, until she finally says, "James. I'm just… It's James..."

My face contorts. The man's mere name has my blood boiling, my face flushing. "What did he do?"

"We had a fight, a big fight," Lily whispers before she dissolves into fresh tears.

I stand her up, eager to hear everything. Every. Small. Detail. She stands near the alley wall, trying to calm herself.

"He-he's so immature, so _childish_. He called me sensitive. I mean, _I'm_ being sensitive? _He_ was the one who ruined my dinner party with his ridiculous rude comments to Petunia and her husband! And _he_ has the gall to say that _I'm_ the trouble in the relationship!?"

I listen, drinking in her complaints. Oh, I miss those days. When Lily would go on and on about how much she hated Potter. I keep staring down at her anguished face until she blurts out everything to me, every last detail.

"That prick," I snarl. "Who does he think he is? I told you he wasn't right for you, I _told_ you that you were making a mistake. I knew this would happen. Why didn't you listen, Lily? Why? Why did you choose him?" I'm starting to get more and more worked up but Lily stops me with a pleading look in her green eyes.

"Severus, I… I love him. I love him unconditionally. He does so many stupid things. Yet I can't abandon him, my heart doesn't let me,"

"Why him, Lily?" I grit my teeth as it starts to rain more heavily. Our faces are streaked with the salty rain water. "Why _him_?"

The atmosphere is tensing. I am close to her, very close. I only have to tip my head downwards, and I can capture her beautiful lips in a kiss. But who am I to? I'm not even a friend—just an enemy: an enemy now and nothing more.

Her back is now completely against the wall. I have been unaware that I was walking closer to her, trying to catch more of her scent, trying to get an answer from her.

She looks up at me, guilt and defiance both sparkling in her eyes. "I love him." She answers me.

"Even after what he just did to you?" I ask her, my voice low and fierce. "Even after he called you that? Even after he completely ignored what you wanted, how you felt?"

"Like you did?" She snapped, defiance overruling the guilt.

I have no answer to that. But then I suddenly do. "At least I'm sorry," I whisper. "Is _he_? _He_ never is, but I always am! _I_ was always there for you! Always..." I don't even know what to say anymore. She looks so beautiful, all I want to do is kiss her. I still don't know how she will react if I do.

"Severus? What are-what are you saying?" You look at me blankly.

I wonder what you would do, Lily.

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

Would you shiver if I kissed your collar?

Would you smile if I whispered that I loved you more than anyone? _Needed_ you?

Would you whisper _yes_ if I knelt down right now, in my ragged clothes, and held out a ring?

"I love you, Lily Evans," I finally admit, the rain soaking my coat so I have to take it off and squeeze it dry. I hold it above her to stop the rain from soaking her.

Lily looks up at me, mouth agape. "You-you do?"

I bend down and finally do it. I capture her lips in a fierce, passionate kiss. The coat falls to the ground. I barely think about how long I've wanted this. I just kiss, delirious. I love her. I love her so much more than Potter. Potter, who made her cry and didn't come after her when she stormed away. Potter, who bullied her _friend_ and expected her to be impressed by it. Potter, who didn't love Lily nearly as much as I did. She leans into the kiss, and I sigh, face flushed with lust.

Then she pulls away. "Severus..."

The rain around us makes everything much more beautiful. Lily looks into my wet face with a look of dismay.

"No," she shakes her head, crying again. "No. You are very dear to me, very dear… but, I… I don't… love..."

She might as well have slapped me, pushed me away. That would have been better.

"Why?" I demand hoarsely. I can cry, I am so broken. "Why?" Then, I growl, "Potter. _Potter_."

"Yes," she sobs. "I can't...I can't leave him...please, please don't be..."

I turn away, disgusted. I almost want to wipe my lips. How many times had Potter himself kissed them, happy that he had finally gotten what he had always wanted?

She touches my shoulder in apology, in an effort to comfort me, just like I was comforting her just minutes ago.

I shake her hand off. I'm trying to control myself. "I..." I trail off, eyes burning.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please understand," she says. "Forget me, Severus, find someone else. Please."

When I turn around, there's only guilt in her eyes. No defiance, no anger.

It was never meant to be.

Potter had won. He always did. I knew he would, but I never wanted to think about it.

"No," I say. "No, I won't. I may find somebody else, but I will never forget you." I look at her one last time, drinking in her green eyes, her dark red hair, her soft face. I cannot force her into this, even if I wished I could. If only just to show her that she's wrong about me, wrong about Potter.

"I hope things get better between you two." I am lying, but I do want her to be happy. "I'll see you later then." I pick up my coat.

"Goodbye," she says quietly, her eyes miserable. "Thank you."

I nod. Then, I disappear from the alleyway. I walk down the street, subdued, thinking.

I got my wish, didn't I? I met her again.

Maybe that is enough.

I head for home, thinking of my warm quilt and the wine in the kitchen cabinet. Then, I realise something—I got my answer. I now knew that if I bent down to kiss her for the first time, she wouldn't mind and would kiss back, but she would want nothing more.

Nothing more.


	11. Sabotage

**First of all, this is going to be ridiculous. It's not my best, but it's not exactly my worst. Enjoy, and don't take this too seriously :). I would honestly put this under crack/comedy.**

**This is for the twelfth round. I had to crossover my Harry Potter fic with a TV show. I chose Masterchef. **

**ROUND 12-SABOTAGE**

* * *

The three judges stood in the front, dressed in clean, crisp suits, with polished boots.

Dumbledore stood in the middle with McGonagall and Slughorn standing on his sides. Twelve contestants stood before them, some nervous, some confident.

"I know all of you thought this was a joke before," Dumbledore began, "but, now that we have only twelve of you left, you can be sure that this is a serious event. I'd like to congratulate all of you for coming this far. As you all know, the winner of this little event will receive a 500 galleons cash prize, as well as a trophy."

The twelve contestants shifted.

One boy, with untidy dark hair and hazel eyes framed behind rectangular glasses grinned. "We all know who's winning,"

A slightly taller, long-haired boy let out a snort.

"So, I wish you all good luck. Please get to your stations."

The twelve contestants went to their stations. A pretty dark-red haired girl chose the one at the very front, and soon saw the two boys from before trying to get the station next to her.

"Get the hell away from here," the long-haired one growled, "she's _my _friend,"

"Why are you so needy anyway?" The bespectacled one retorted.

"James," Lily scowled. "I don't want to work with you."

"You heard her," Severus pushed James away and took the station.

James growled and had to take the station behind Snape.

As everyone settled down, Dumbledore called out, "Today you all will have to prepare what you think is your signature dish. You have 90 minutes. Go!"

Severus and Lily walked to the pantry together. Severus took ten minutes to gather most of his ingredients but Lily struggled. She rushed around, getting more and more flustered as she realised she was wasting time. Severus reached above for the shelf behind her and grabbed the butter. "Here," he handed it to her.

She smiled gratefully but before she could thank him, James pushed Severus aside.

"You're in my way," he said. He grabbed what he wanted and then smiled nastily at him. "Good luck. I'm rooting for you to leave today,"

"Oh dear, how intimidating." Severus said sarcastically, before leaving and getting back to his station.

He began to cut his carrots the same way he cut his mandrake roots… precisely, slowly, and efficiently. Honestly, Severus thought Dumbledore had absolutely lost it this time. When the old man had announced, several weeks ago, in the Start-of-Term feast, that they were going to have a cooking competition for fun, Severus had laughed and nudged his Slytherin friends, who had laughed with him.

And, a few days later, he had stared bemusedly at the commotion in the Great Hall as people auditioned for a spot in the contest.

He had intended to snort and walk the other way, but Lily had looked interested.

"Won't it be fun?" she asked, "plus, we're good at potions. How much harder could cooking be? And the prize is awesome. Think what you could buy with it!"

Severus had decided on the spot to join for her sake, and even though he had had to face lots of ridicule from his friends, he couldn't turn his back just yet—even if it meant sleeping outside the dorm for three nights in a row to escape the jeers.

He had cleared through the auditions and then gone through pure hell for weeks as he cooked and stirred and battled to get to the top. James Potter and Remus Lupin—two of his worst enemies who had decided to join—didn't make it very easy for him. Apparently, Lupin cooked regularly at home, and James was trying to impress Lily. Somehow, they both cleared into the top twelve, along with him, Lily and some other morons.

Severus wasn't very proud of his "cooking" skills—it was slightly embarrassing, at least that was what his dorm mates had said—but he _was _satisfied that he had come so far. He was determined that either him or Lily win, especially since he had humiliated himself so much by adorning an embarrassing red apron in front of such a large crowd.

He threw the carrots into the pan of boiling water and started to hastily cut his tomatoes.

Lily had her hair in a bun as she leisurely filleted her salmon.

"Who do you think's gonna go this time?" she asked.

"Potter, hopefully. Either him or that Burnett girl," Severus shot a look at the said girl, who was miserably trying to stir something strange-smelling.

And so Severus chopped and stirred and grated until he was forced to do one of his least-favourite things during the contest: answer questions.

"And what are you going to surprise me with today, star student?" It was Slughorn, and Severus blinked apprehensively at his hungry expression. He was certain that Slughorn had only volunteered to judge because he would be getting to eat.

"Er, my "signature dish"?"

"It'll be wonderful, I'm sure,"

"Thanks..."

Slughorn moved on and Severus relaxed, breathing out. He began to stir harder, bringing the spoon up occasionally to sip.

He blanched at first as it was hotter than he expected but at least it tasted okay.

The minutes ticked by as the twelve contestants worked hard. Severus often heard the judges complimenting Lily and he, in spite of himself, felt envious. To be honest, he wanted to win more than he wanted Lily to win, and the judges fawning over her instead of him-though he disliked all the attention-was not helping.

He looked behind him. James was drizzling olive oil feverishly over his frying pan.

"Get a move on, everyone!" Severus heard.

Gulping, he went back to his dish. He worked diligently on preparing his plate, shoving whatever he had managed to cook onto the platter, and trying to arrange it aesthetically. He was sprinkling coriander and some salt onto the dish, when a countdown began.

"Ten!"

"Where's the pepper, dammit-"

"Nine!"

"Shit, where's the pepper-"

"Eight!"

Severus rushed to ask Lily for some pepper. What he didn't notice was James Potter going to his station the minute he left and sprinkling copious amounts of something onto his food. And then leaving.

"Seven! Six! Five!"

Severus came running back, almost pouring the entire bottle of pepper in his haste.

"Four! Three!"

He heard Potter snickering, but ignored him.

"Two! One! Time's up everyone, hands in the air!"

Severus panted hard. He had done it. He had done it again!

"Good job, all of you. Now, let's see… Lily we want to taste your dish first,"

Lily smiled brightly and walked with her dish to the judges. Severus watched Dumbledore walk forward and eagerly take a bite of her salmon. His face was transported with joy. Severus gritted his teeth in spite of himself as he listened to Dumbledore sing her praises.

"Good job, Miss Evans," he smiled. McGonagall was equally as impressed, except she told Lily she had perhaps seasoned the fish slightly too much.

In the end, there was a spring in Lily's step as she walked back, smiling brightly at Severus. His heart at first fluttered, but then withered as he realised Lily was probably going to beat him at this.

Why did he care?

Next they called Emily Burnett, who unfortunately was crying at the end of the inspection. Slughorn was holding a glass of water, tears streaming from his eyes. "Too much salt!" He croaked out before ordering the elf for more water immediately.

Severus could barely stop himself from laughing and Lily raised an eyebrow at his shaking shoulders and splutters. A Slytherin boy next to him was sniggering too.

Emily went back to her station, wiping her tears.

_She's going, _Severus told himself gleefully.

A few more contestants later, he was called.

Walking confidently to the front with his tray, Severus set his plate down in front of Slughorn who to seemed to have recovered and was hungry for more food.

"And what is this?" Slughorn grinned happily, cutting the beef with his fork and knife.

"It's grilled beef with salad and mashed potatoes," Severus smirked.

Slughorn seemed to be salivating and Severus backed away as the man took a large bite of his beef.

And froze.

"Sir?"

"What," Slughorn whimpered. "Did you do, Severus?"

"What? What did I do?" Severus demanded. Was the man's mouth still tasting bad after all that salt?

"I didn't expect this from _you, _my boy!" Slughorn boomed mournfully, almost on the verge of tears. "_Sugar? _You seasoned the beef with _sugar?_

"No! No I didn't," Severus said. "_Why _would-"

Dumbledore stepped forward and tasted some too. He grimaced. "That's definitely sugar, my boy. And it's a shame, your dish looked wonderful..." Dumbledore gave him a strange look as if he was crazy.

When Severus turned around, several people were struggling to keep straight faces. Lily was the only one who looked mortified and confused. But, Potter… Potter was openly guffawing, and a bowl of sugar was right next to him.

"What's wrong, Snivellus? Can't distinguish between salt and sugar?" He said loudly.

"_You!" _Severus shouted. "_You _trashed my dish!"

James stopped laughing. "What?"

"You did it! I'm going to kill you, you—" Severus rushed over to James, who took his wand out in a panic.

Severus punched him hard in the face before getting hexed against the wall.

He took his own wand out, absolutely furious.

"Stop! Stop it both of you!" McGonagall ordered.

But, it was too late. Severus had shot the hex and James had shot the jinx and...

_**CRASH!**_

Xxx

"It wasn't my fault," Severus muttered when Lily came to check on him later.

"That you destroyed half the room? Okay." But her tone was light. "I'm sorry they disqualified you,"

"For "inappropriate conduct"," Severus muttered darkly. "On a lighter note, Potter's disqualified too, for sabotaging my dish,"

The spells had caused massive destruction and mayhem, people screaming and running to the doors. Stations had been destroyed and food had been burnt. The three very angry judges had eventually pulled both of them somewhere to "cool off" and then disqualified them with a detention.

"Yeah. He's an idiot, but he didn't seem too upset,"

"Nor am I, really," Severus breathed out. "I mean, I wasn't exactly really into this..." He sighed heavily. But he had still wanted to win...

"I'll win for you?" Lily asked helpfully.

"Thanks," Severus said.

Lily smiled and pecked him on the cheek before saying goodbye and leaving the room.

Severus buried his head in his arms, depressed, but there was a stupid smile on his face. Maybe the day hadn't been that bad after all.

But, as he fingered his wand in his pocket, he knew Potter was going to pay dearly for what he had done. Whether or not Severus was happy about leaving the contest, James Potter was going to _suffer_, and Severus was going to make sure he was there to enjoy every minute of it..


	12. Spite

**This round we had to write...whatever the hell we wanted to. Ironically, I spent hours thinking what to do. I finally thought of something. This story touches the relationship between Petunia Evans and Severus Snape in a light manner. Enjoy :-)**

**ROUND 13-SPITE**

* * *

"Wasn't spying," he glared at her, voice spiteful and insolent. "Wouldn't spy on _you, _anyway. _You're _a Muggle."

Petunia stiffened, face flushing scarlet. She didn't know what he was talking about, but he was very obviously making fun of her. And she hated the fact that he, just like everyone else in the world, liked Lily, but looked down at her.

"Lily, we're leaving. _Now_!" Petunia snapped angrily. "Come on!" She tugged at her sister's hand, who willingly tagged behind. Lily looked angrily back at the boy, loyal as ever to her elder sister.

The boy stared at their retreating backs, fuming. Petunia looked back once, seeing the Snape boy's overlong black hair and his piercing, disappointed black eyes. Something about him, no matter how poor, cracked, and ragged he was, was interesting.

Only _he _was interested in her little sister.

He was just like _everyone_ else.

XxxX

Petunia shifted, her legs aching as she eavesdropped on the conversation taking place a few feet in front of her.

Lily was smiling brightly, lying on her back and staring up at the sky, listening to Snape, who was looking at her as if she was an angel from above.

Resentment bubbled up in her chest, but that wasn't the only thing bothering her. Snape was spewing all kinds of lies and peculiar stories. Stories about spells, a castle, and _magic._

Petunia knew very well, deep inside, that the things Lily did were not very normal. Once she had even caught the Snape boy floating pebbles in the air, something that had captured Lily's interest and caused her to return to him day after day—to seek out more information: information about magic.

Petunia, however, was still in denial. How was it that _Lily _had been chosen to do magic, and not her? How was it that _Lily _got to be the prettier, smarter and more talented sister _and _the one who could do magic?

It wasn't fair!

Something that bothered Petunia quite a bit, though she wouldn't admit it, was how Snape held Lily in such reverence and respect. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her, the way he played with her.

Snape was bitter, rude, and antisocial (what else, with those kind of parents?), but he seemed to change into someone else completely when around her sister.

Petunia couldn't help but being extremely jealous.

She suddenly lost her footing, stumbling.

By the time she had regained her balance, she was in clear view of the two children. Lily smiled at her welcomingly but Snape had shot to his feet, glaring at her intensely.

"Who's spying now? What do you want?" He demanded.

Petunia felt her cheeks warm. She tried to explain, but the boy's hateful stare urged her to be hurtful—a tactic she resorted to far too often.

"What's that you're wearing, exactly?" she sneered. "Your mum's blouse?"

The boy's eyes flashed and suddenly, _crack, _a branch above her head broke. She looked up in horror but before she could run away, it fell onto her shoulder and she burst into tears.

"Tuney!" Lily screamed, but she was already running away. The physical pain was nothing to the pain she felt at being looked at in that way.

XxxX

"What are you doing here, you little squirt?"

Snape looked up at her defiantly. His hair had been washed, but it was still peculiarly overlong. He opened his mouth, whatever he intended to come out of it obviously scathing, but Lily rushed to them before he could say anything.

"I invited him here, Tuney," Lily said pleasantly. "How are you, Severus?"

"I'm okay. I like your house very much, Lily," Severus said strangely politely. He blushed, turning his head away.

"I bet it's the best house you've ever seen. No wonder, with where _you _live."

Snape's jaw clenched visibly, a crease appearing between his eyes.

"Petunia!" Lily said rebukingly. "That's really rude."

"So? _He's_ rude all the time—"

"Come on, Severus," Lily said firmly, leading him up the stairs. "I'll show you to mum and dad,"

Severus flinched but didn't comment and obediently followed her, shooting an angry look back at Petunia.

XxxX

"What are you two _doing, _here?" Petunia demanded. She had been angry enough at the fact that Lily had a new admirer tagging along behind her everywhere she went. But—but _this! _How _dare _they go into her room!

Snape's face was messy with the crumbs from the cookies their mother had baked him, and his previously excited and suspicious face was now pale.

Lily looked scared too. She hid a paper behind her back, something she had been reading.

"_Well?"_

"Erm—Sev just wanted to see your room, Tuney… we were just looking 'round..."

"Get out, get out both of you! And don't you dare come back here! Especially _you, _who knows what you'll steal?"

"I don't steal!" Snape said furiously. His fists were clenched.

Lily threw the paper she was reading and stood up, pulling Snape with her. They left the room.

Petunia couldn't help _hating _their innocent, childish friendship—even if she wanted it far more than she cared to admit to anyone.

XxxX

"Lily!"

Petunia scowled, looking at Snape running forward to greet her sister. He had not only grown taller, but he also looked well-washed— probably since it was his first year at his new school. His hair had been trimmed to his shoulders and his uniform was shabby-looking, but clean, as opposed to his usual clothes.

"Severus!" Lily hugged him. "I'm so excited!"

Petunia gritted her teeth, blinking back tears and looking away.

She felt Snape throw a sideways glance at her and then pull Lily to the side to talk to her in private.

"Can we leave already?" Petunia asked her parents irritably. Her heart ached as she watched the two discuss what they were going to do at the castle, the spells they would cast.

The spells Petunia would never be able to do.

XxxX

"Lily's in her room," Petunia snapped, before stalking off to the kitchen. She was getting more and more jealous the longer the friendship progressed. It was _obvious_ that the Snape boy fancied Lily by now, judging by the way he leered at her and the way he did whatever she said.

It drove her mad.

Snape never paid _her _a single glance. He hated her, and she hated him. He only paid attention to Lily, coming often to her house in the vacations, bringing her small presents sometimes, always eager to see her.

By this time, Snape was 13 or 14, and Petunia had began to see him as more than an annoying little kid. She almost thought he was attractive in his own, oddball way. He was still extremely weird and freakish, what with his lank hair and large nose, but he was still rather attractive all the same.

Wait, _what_? Was she right in the head? Of course he wasn't attractive! How could she think that?

Snape's deep laugh echoed down the stairs, followed by Lily's.

She didn't care. He could be her friend if he wanted to. It had nothing to do with her.

XxxX

"So you don't think Snape may… you know, not just like you as a friend?" Petunia demanded, tired of Lily's absent-mindedness in the matter. She was loved and adored by so many people and didn't even acknowledge or treasure the fact properly! It set Petunia's teeth on edge, made her hate her sister all the more.

"'Course not. He's a really good friend, that's all, and sees me as one too. I mean, honestly, Petunia, he probably likes the girls in his own House…"

"House?"

"Dorm," Lily amended.

_You're an idiot, _Petunia resisted to say. _Can't you see the way he looks at you? The way _everyone _does? _Why _does he like you, when you're nothing but an annoying, spiteful little brat? Why not.. why not anyone else? Why not m—?_

"Petunia?"

"So," Petunia said carefully, "so, you don't like him either?"

"He's very nice but I don't think I… I _love _him," Lily said, blushing. "In that way."

Smiling that Snape was now struggling with unrequited love, Petunia suddenly resented their friendship even more. Snape yearned after Lily, looked at her in the way Petunia wished someone would look at her.

And Lily didn't even seem to know or, more importantly, care.

XxxX

"Don't talk to me about him!" Lily said vehemently. "He's a—"

"Lily!" Petunia had never heard her swear like that before. "Why, what did he do?"

"The worst thing he could have done! I'm never going to speak to him ever again, Petunia! It's over."

"What did he do?" Somewhere inside her, a prickle of happiness heated her entire body.

"He called me a racial slur," Lily said angrily. "In front of everyone!"

That didn't sound like something Snape would do to Lily.

"Didn't he apologise?" Petunia was getting interested.

"Yes, several times, but I don't care. He's been going Dark for years, I can't—I _won't_—join him. Especially, after I know his goals, his plans!"

Petunia remembered the way Snape had sat in the playground, head buried in a book that Lily had looked apprehensively at. Snape had been discussing spells that had made Lily look horrified and had made her proclaim that such things were hateful. Snape and Lily had argued loudly about something in her room, and Lily wouldn't talk about later. The door had been wide open (their Father wouldn't let Lily close it anymore when Snape came around), and Petunia had heard every word, however confusing some of them were.

"So...you're never speaking to him ever again?" Once again the prickle of malicious happiness warmed her all over.

"Never," Lily said firmly.

XxxX

Lily kept her word. Petunia didn't see Snape for years. She _did _see Potter, a brash, arrogant, bespectacled man Lily seemed to like.

Petunia hated him more than she had hated Snape.

In the passing years, she thought of Snape seldom, but whenever she did, she always wondered how he was faring, what he was doing, and if he had moved on like Lily had.

She kept telling herself she didn't care—she _shouldn't _care— but she did. She just did, even if she didn't know exactly why.

XxxX

She thought she saw him once—at Lily's wedding, right at the back, dressed head-to-toe in black, watching silently.

When she had tried to get a closer look, he had gone.

XxxX

And the next—and possibly last—time she saw him again was at Lily and James' funeral. He stood at the very back, face twisted with grief. He was almost hiding, unwilling to let anybody catch sight of him.

Petunia couldn't believe how different he looked.

He was very tall, still lean, with neatly combed black hair falling to his shoulders, as oily as it had been when she had seen it years ago. His face had matured, and the sight of him, after all the years, was… was so nostalgic Petunia almost choked out a sob. Vernon put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, even though he didn't look very sad.

Petunia was glad Snape had come to pay his respects, even though she knew very well that he and Lily hadn't been on speaking terms for years.

She wanted to talk to the man, but she was quite frankly frightened of him and didn't know what to do.

XxxX

"Thank you for coming,"

She had done it, and she was proud.

Snape blanched when he saw her. Unlike in the past, he now towered over her, and all the black he was wearing—black cloak, black shirt, and knee-high black leather boots—made him look rather intimidating, a looming presence.

Even so, his face was so vulnerable, Petunia suddenly realised that he was human, just like the rest of them.

"I had to," he said in a choked voice, after taking several minutes—she noted resentfully—to recognise her.

"I know. I—I..." There was nothing left to say. Not anymore. _I'm sorry for your loss? Our loss? I'm sorry for how I treated you? I was just jealous of my sister for having you, and now she's gone and I can't be guiltier?_

"Petunia?" Vernon was coming for her.

"I have to go, I'm sorry. Erm, take care… well bye..."

Snape nodded at her and turned away.

Once again ignoring her—not deeming her important.

Lily was much more significant; Petunia was just a petty, jealous woman, whom nobody cared for, not really.

Petunia sighed, shot a half-hearted look at Snape and walked away.

When she glanced back, he was still engrossed in the proceedings going on. He looked at her briefly, his eyes glinting, and nodded shortly at her in acknowledgement.

Petunia nodded too, gulped, and turned away.

There really was nothing left to say.


	13. Match Made In Hell

**A/N: I am the Captain of the Prides. The character our team chose was Bellatrix Black/Lestrange. I paired her with Rodolphus Lestrange. **

**FINALS ROUND 1-MATCH MADE IN HELL**

* * *

Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange got married one warm summer's day in a large and grand ceremony. Bellatrix had looked very pretty, adorned in a beautiful white gown, her wild hair tamed back in a dark bun with a silver clasp. Even though it had been an arranged marriage—a marriage mostly decided by the couple's parents, with little to no contribution from the couple itself—Rodolphus had been content with his bride. She was from a good family, she had good looks, and she was a pure-blood. What more could he ask for?

Everything would have been perfect… if only Bellatrix hadn't been scowling, or looking frustrated and bored the entire ceremony. She said her vows in a flat, quick voice; she didn't engage in many festivities; and she thanked the people who came to congratulate her with a thin, forced smile. It was as if she didn't care much about who she was marrying at all.

Which was odd, because Rodolphus was not only from an excellent family but was rather decent-looking too.

But no, Bellatrix had looked less at her new husband, and more into the distance, a resigned, wistful and annoyed look in her eye. Many times she sighed heavily in a very unladylike-manner, and said things like, "This is stupid," and "How long is this going to take, anyway? My back is aching!" but Rodolphus tried not to mind. He liked women who were a little more lively and spirited anyway. Maybe they would get along and prove to be a great couple.

XxX

Or maybe not. Bellatrix was an awful companion. Although Rodolphus took care to be polite and friendly towards her, she ignored him most of the time. She never tried to engage in conversation with him, often sighed irritably when he tried to do it instead, and many times looked as if she wasn't happy with him at all.

Rodolphus asked her what was wrong, but she always said that nothing was wrong, that she was unused to being in another's company for so long, and that she would eventually get used to it.

The house elves took care of everything in the household, and Bellatrix was out most of the time, serving the Dark Lord with her husband. Whenever she returned, Rodolphus noticed how she brightened up, her skin glowing and her mood ecstatic.

She would then carefully place her mask in her cupboard, along with her dark robes, and talk about the mission for the rest of the night.

He would be happy that she was finally trying to have a conversation with him, but if he talked about anything other than the Death Eater missions, she would lose interest fairly quickly.

Rodolphus couldn't stand how boring and dull their relationship was. He wished she would speak to him. He wished she would want to go out for dinner with him. He even wished she would just smile at him sincerely for once.

Apparently it was too much to ask for.

XxX

"Where have you been?"

Bellatrix took off her hood, seemingly in a good mood. "Hmm?"

"It's half past midnight, Bellatrix! Where were you?!" Rodolphus couldn't help shouting.

Bellatrix froze, then put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Don't you shout at me like that! I was with my Lord! We were discussing a battle strategy. We were late. That's all."

"I don't know, Bella, haven't you been spending... I don't know how to say this... more time than is necessary with h-our Lord?"

Bellatrix stiffened, "I was not aware any extra time spent with the Dark Lord was unnecessary, Rodolphus," she said dangerously.

"You know that wasn't what I meant. It's late, Bellatrix, I was _worried—"_

"Why do you treat me like a child? I can spend as much time with him as I want! I love serving him!"

"Bellatrix, that's not what—"

She had stormed away, angry. He growled, swearing. He was getting exhausted by all of this.

XxX

Rodolphus looked around the table for Bellatrix, but she was already sitting at the very front, next to the Dark Lord, talking reverently to him about something.

Rodolphus sighed. He sat down next to his brother,Rabastan, instead. The meeting commenced soon after..

All through the meeting, the Dark Lord spoke about his plans, and all through the meeting, Bellatrix encouraged him, praised him, and volunteered for every little thing he said.

The way she gazed at him, smiled at him, leaned closer to him had Rodolphus' blood boiling with a feeling he couldn't quite discern.

Anger? Betrayal?

Jealousy.

The meeting was a long one.

XxX

"He is an inspiration to us all," Bellatrix crooned. "Who else would be brave enough to destroy the Muggles and Mudbloods but him? I am honoured to serve him!"

"Hmn," Rodolphus growled.

"And I, his right-hand follower! _He_ honours me too!"

"Right," Rodolphus said tightly. "Bellatrix, I—"

"I suppose one day he will eventually succeed in his mission and I will be—

"Bellatrix!" Rodolphus thundered, putting down his fork and knife.

Bellatrix fell silent, her eyes reproachful. "_What?"_

"Could you give it a rest?"

"Meaning?" Her voice rose shrilly.

"It just seems that—that all you can talk about is him!" Rodolphus blurted angrily, "and I am weary of it, you hear?!"

Bellatrix stood up roughly. "Rodolphus, I cannot understand your _problem—"_

"My problem is you don't seem to want to talk about anything other than our Lord! You never spend time with me! You never talk to me! It seems—it seems we are not married at all!"

Bellatrix glared at him piercingly. There was a long, awkward silence. Then she said quietly, "Well, sometimes I wish I was never married to you at all."

Rodolphus felt something painful in his chest. "Then _why_ did you marry me?" he demanded. "Why did you ruin my life?"

"I was forced to, and you know it! Otherwise, I would _never _have married. I would have waited for My Lord to—"

"You are a fool." Rodolphus sneered in disgust at her. "You think he values you, likes you? He doesn't know what the word means! He is just using you—using _us—_as tools in his missions. If he valued us, he would not torture us! Make us do most of his dirty work! Treat us like slaves! You are nothing but another one of his slaves, wasting your life trailing around after him while he doesn't care about you one jot—" Rodolphus suddenly ducked as a spell jetted towards him. The force of the spell destroyed the wall behind him, rubble littering the floor.

Bellatrix had her wand out. Her hair was in total disarray, her chest rising up and down as she breathed heavily, her eyes glinting madly.

"You liar!" she shouted. "You take that back, you disloyal, pathetic—"

"That's enough!" Rodolphus had his own wand out. "Put that down, Bellatrix. Calm down."

Bellatrix glared at him in hatred. "How _dare _you say such things about the Dark Lord! You don't _deserve_ to be in his service! You ought to quit!" She suddenly calmed herself and made for the door. "This conversation is over,"

Rodolphus was left standing alone in the half-broken room.

XxX

No amount of presents or coaxing—and at one point, begging—would stop Bellatrix from giving Rodolphus the silent treatment.

She was on many occasions frightening, sometimes utterly mad. Rodolphus had no idea how he was going to spend the rest of his days with her.

Especially as _she _seemed more in love with the Dark Lord.

Rodolphus closed his eyes and sighed. He had no idea what to do. He glanced over at the witch's sleeping form, on the couch. He was trapped.

He was trapped between the Old Ways and the new. He was trapped between and unloving wife and a life alone. He was trapped between a fanatic and the Dark Lord. He was trapped between the torture and murder of others or the torture and suffering of himself.

No matter which way he looked, he was trapped, and the only way out was death.


	14. Perfect Neville

**This round I had to write an un-cliche' story about a Marysue/Garystu character in the Harry Potter universe. I hope you enjoy.**

**FINALS ROUND 2-PERFECT NEVILLE**

* * *

The tip of Neville's ears turned red as the entire class exploded in laughter.

Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed behind her glasses as she walked over to his table. She looked wrathful, and Neville cowered.

"Mister Longbottom!" she said angrily. "_Why_ can't you be more careful?"

Neville looked down at his lap. His hair was standing on end from the explosion, and the tortoise he was supposed to be turning into a teacup was lying feebly on the floor, a handle spouting from its shell.

Professor McGonagall restored it to its former state, picked it up, and put it on her desk. Then, she turned to Neville.

"This has been happening for weeks, Mr Longbottom. I hope you don't think this is funny."

"No, ma'am," Neville whispered.

"I'm glad you don't. You will have to improve, Mr Longbottom, or you will be working at the very back of the class for fear of your "accidents". Is that clear? This is the last explosion I've had from you, young man."

The class laughed good-naturedly but Neville felt tears prickling in his eyes. He nodded meekly and wished the bell signalling the end of the class would ring.

xxx

Neville wished he was better. He wished he wasn't so clumsy all the time. He wished he was good at something. He wished he wouldn't always be the ridiculed one in the class.

As Neville sat down to lunch in the Great Hall, his friends surrounded him.

"Neville, that was hilarious! Transfiguration just wouldn't be the same without you, eh?" Ron laughed. All the boys and girls of their year laughed and agreed. Hermione, though, looked at Neville closely.

Neville sighed. "Hm…"

"Neville, you better blow a cauldron up in Snape's. We really don't want to endure double Potions with the Slytherins today, do we?" Harry added. The people around the table nodded eagerly.

Neville flushed. "I—"

Dean thumped Neville on the back. "Thanks, mate,"

Neville suddenly felt his temper rise. "Can all of you just drop it?" he asked.

There was an awkward silence. Hermione cleared her throat and glared at them.

"Can't you see that Neville doesn't think this is very funny?" she snapped.

Everyone looked at each other confusedly.

"But... why?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed sharply.

It took a few moments for some of the group to look at Neville's sad and depressed face and realize what Hermione meant.

"Oh," somebody said sheepishly.

"Wait, Neville, what are you feeling bad about? There's no reason to feel bad," Harry said.

"Of course there is! I just keep messing up everything and making a fool of myself! I'm not good at _anything_," Neville cried.

"Of course you are! You're good at... at…" Harry struggled to think of something, his face flushing.

"Herbology?" Hermione reminded.

"Oh yeah! See Neville?"

"Because that's _such_ an important subject, Herbology…"

"'Course it is!" Harry said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"So all I'm good at is handling some dopey plants? I can barely do anything with my wand! I'm as good as a Squib," Neville said, burying his face in his hands.

Everyone was at a loss as to what to do.

"Er... so what Neville?" Ron said thoughtlessly.

Neville got up and left the Great Hall. He knew he was making a childish fuss, but he didn't feel like having any lunch, nor having people try in vain to cheer him up.

He was just walking across the hallway, holding back tears, when he heard loud noises in an empty classroom.

"Listen Goyle, _stay_ _still_. It's not going to hurt you!"

Neville gulped. He knew whose voice _that_ was. Draco Malfoy's.

He had to get out of here as soon as possible.

He edged forward and peeked into the classroom, making sure he was hidden from view. Malfoy had his wand trained on Goyle. Crabbe was watching with amusement. A book sat open on a desk.

"Look Goyle, this spell is _harmless_. I need to get a clear aim, so STOP MOVING! I want to test the spell!" Malfoy was starting to act very brattish, as if unused to not getting his own way.

Goyle stood still sadly.

"_Finally_," Malfoy breathed out. He raised his wand, trained it on his friend and cast the spell: "_Perfectum_!"

Goyle turned white and dashed out of the way just in time, much to Crabbe's and Malfoy's yells of anger. The spell shot towards the door, towards... towards _Neville_!

Neville gasped but the spell hit him hard and he fell down to the ground. Disoriented and unwilling to let Malfoy find him here, he ran away and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. There, he went to the dorms, jumped onto his bed, and closed his eyes. He was very, very sleepy…

XXX

A little while after lunch, Neville was awoken by one of his classmates.

"Hey Neville," Ron said a little warily. "Wake up mate, it's time for class…"

Neville sat up, blinking. For some odd reason he felt... awake and active, ready to face anything and everything.

Ron blinked at him. "Er, Neville, you look different…"

"How so?" Neville asked, getting up to look in the mirror and fix himself for class.

"I don't know. Just... different." Ron was looking a little confused.

Neville stared at himself in the mirror. Ron was right. He _did_ look different. Confident, happy... handsome.

Was this a dream?

Something told him it was not. "Well," he said. "Let's get to class."

Ron's eyes bugged as Neville smoothed down his robes and walked out of the dorms. Something was definitely going on here.

XXX

Charms class started with Professor Flitwick falling flat on his face in his haste to enter the classroom. A few students helped him up. Once he was righted, Professor Flitwick coughed to regain his dignity and then ordered everyone to start practicing their spells and announced that he'd be taking rounds to come check on them.

Everyone started working at once, some struggling, some not. Hermione, who was sitting beside Neville, looked at him sympathetically, expecting to see him struggling too.

But he was not.

Neville's tome had floated right up to the ceiling and he was now gently lowering it back down.

"Neville, wow, what an improvement!" Hermione gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Neville shrugged modestly. "It wasn't too difficult…"

Professor Flitwick was both surprised and pleased and sung Neville praises until everyone was shocked at his new abilities.

"_Told_ you something's up with him!" Ron whispered to a flabbergasted Harry whose feather had barely moved.

The next class was Potions, Neville's least favourite. He was always shivering on the way to the dungeons, but today he was calm.

Professor Snape swept around the classroom, in a very malicious mood in comparison to his other days. He had just announced that whichever student failed to brew his poison antidote perfectly would be in for some trouble. He sneered at Neville as he said it but Neville didn't quiver. He raised an eyebrow and smiled confidently, saying, "Of course, Professor," which sent a startled silence throughout the classroom.

Snape was disconcerted, but recovered quickly. "Indeed, Mr Longbottom. I hope for your sake you will show some aptitude, for the consequences will be dire."

The class continued normally after that. Neville chopped and sliced confidently and as Snape walked around, the man couldn't help feeling that some sort of trick was being played on him.

Neville's potion was the first to be finished, and its colour was perfect. It was a shimmery forest-green.

Snape tested the potion, and to everyone's immense horror, it was flawless.

The man glanced for a second at Hermione but found that she was sitting at the very back (Neville was at the very front). He tried to regain control of himself.

"Well... this is definitely interesting," he said, pale. "I—"

"I just concentrated on my work, Professor," Neville said modestly. "Potions is rather easy, I think."

Everyone was left stunned. Something just wasn't right here. This was _Neville_ _Longbottom_, the class dunce at Potions! What had _happened_ to him, and how so _suddenly_?

Snape went even paler and was in a state of shock throughout the lesson. When the students left, he stared hard at Neville and narrowed his eyes, but he didn't say anything. Neville walked out of the dungeons with a huge smile plastered to his face. He felt perfect, and he _was_ perfect—perfect in every way there could be. This felt great!

The rest of the remaining classes went by in the same way, with Neville acing every lesson until Hermione started to feel insecure and even a little envious. However, she was also very sceptical.

"Do you think he's using some kind of illegal potion?" She asked. "Or someone's polyjuiced to be like him?"

"Doesn't sound like something Neville would do," Harry said. "Besides, this is an improvement from how he used to be before. I think I like him like this."

Hermione wasn't pleased. She huffed and decided to watch Neville closely.

When classes were finally over and the Gryffindors were all heading towards their common room, there was suddenly a disaster.

Malfoy had snuck up behind them, sneering and pointing his wand at Harry's back. The Gryffindors rushed to warn him, but Neville was on it. He jumped in front of Malfoy, took his own wand out and hexed the blonde. Malfoy went flying, and Neville looked back at Harry.

"You okay, Harry?"

Harry whipped around, astounded.

"Neville saved Harry Potter's life!" somebody yelled, and Neville was suddenly enveloped in hugs while everyone whooped and cheered.

"Good job, Neville!"

"You were so fast! It was amazing!"

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

Malfoy picked himself up. "But—how—" he sputtered.

"_Leave_, Malfoy. Unless you want more from where that came from," Neville growled.

Malfoy flushed and ran away.

Neville was a hero. He was practically carried back to the common room. They celebrated his new abilities, and Neville went to bed that night happier than he had ever been in his life.

XXX

As the days went by, things started to become more complicated.

Neville was starting to become a bigger know-it-all than even Hermione, and, despite no one wanting to admit it to Hermione, twice as annoying. He had no discernable flaws, and everything about him was perfection. This was starting to grate on everyone's nerves. Even Professor McGonagall was left shaking her head and muttering things under her breath. Neville had started to become quite a boring, unrealistic person, and his perfections were annoying.

He had changed and begun to look like a male model, his intellect had increased, his abilities were rivalling Dumbledore's… and no one could figure out how it had happened. It just didn't make sense, and people were starting to resent him.

Neville had never been arrogant— if anything everyone believed him to be an overly humble boy before, yet, now, he was perfect in every way and beneath such character flaws. He had this doubly aggravating air of superiority that made everyone wish unanimously for the old Neville to come back.

After astounding Professor Trelawney with his sudden accuracy with predictions, the Gryffindors decided that they had to do something.

"I told you two something was up!" Hermione exclaimed with a scowl. "I told you that this wasn't normal, but you two never listen!"

"Well, we're listening now," Ron said. "I can't stomach him anymore. Can you believe that he beat me in _all_ five games of chess?"

"Let's tell Professor Dumbledore," Dean suggested. "He'll know what to do."

"Or the teachers? They must have noticed something too, obviously," Lavender piped in.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry decided. "Besides, the teachers will just think that we're jealous of him or something,"

So they all went to the Headmaster's office after classes. They stood waiting at the door and their loud chattering drew the old man downstairs to open the door personally.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at them. "Well… good afternoon, students. How are you all?"

"Who is it, Albus?" Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice came from upstairs.

"Just some students, Fillius, no need to worry," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Well, come on upstairs all of you. I have a feeling I know why you're here."

They all trudged into Dumbledore's office. Everyone was astonished to see nearly all of the teachers there too.

"I assume you are all here about Neville Longbottom as well, correct?" Dumbledore asked, sitting behind his desk.

Everyone nodded.

"We believe he has used a means to… to change himself, Professor," Hermione said.

"And he's just getting annoying," someone else said.

The teachers murmured in agreement.

"Something's just not right," Professor McGonagall said, pursing her lips.

"Well, there's only one thing to do… Can somebody please fetch Mr Longbottom?"

"We'll go," Harry and Ron said together, rushing out of the office and running towards the common room.

They arrived after about fifteen minutes, dragging Neville with them.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked innocently.

"Come here, Neville," Professor Dumbledore said, gently.

Neville went towards the old man awkwardly, uncertain.

"You have shown a sudden increase in aptitude recently, correct?"

"Er—I suppose?"

"Your teachers and classmates have said so," Dumbledore summarised.

"Well, yeah, I guess so… but it's because I've been working harder—"

"How can someone change themselves entirely in an _hour_?" someone in the crowd asked.

"Please do not interrupt," Dumbledore said. He looked at Neville closely. "Mr Longbottom, we are not accusing you of anything... but I would like to run a test on you with my wand. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! Then all of them can see for themselves that this is me on my own!" Neville scowled.

Professor Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it over Neville. He concentrated and then narrowed his eyes. "Hmm… I see…"

"What is it, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"There is a _Perfectum_ charm cast on him," Dumbledore said. "It's a very old charm. It causes the recipient to morph into somebody who has entirely no flaws or shortcomings, but damages his personality and attitude. The spell decreased in use long ago, after the recipients started to behave in ways that disturbed their family members and friends... Eventually it was forgotten."

Everyone gasped. But-but Neville would never!

"What—but _how_? I never cast it! I promise! It can't be!"

"Did anyone cast it on you, Mr Longbottom?"

"No! Why would they? This can't be true, Professor, I—" Neville suddenly paused, and went red. "Oh…"

"Yes?"

"D-Draco Malfoy. I accidentally got hit by one of his spells a few days ago…" He looked down on the floor, feeling humiliated and absolutely terrible.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this.

"What was he doing, Neville?"

"He was testing out some spell… and it hit me…"

Dumbledore sighed gravely. He waved his wand again, and Neville felt a weight being lifted off his body.

"I have removed the charm from you, Neville. Things should be back to normal now."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Neville, however, looked down.

"What's wrong, Neville?" Dumbledore asked, concerned

"It's just... it's just that I'm probably going to go back to being an idiot, won't I?" Neville whimpered.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"You are not, and never were, an idiot, Mr Longbottom," Dumbledore said, smiling. "You are a brave young man, always willing to stand up for your friends and lend a helping hand. Everybody likes you just the way you are."

The Gryffindors cheered in agreement and smothered Neville in hugs. The teachers smiled and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Maybe being yourself wasn't so bad after all.


	15. One Kind Smile

**A/N: As Captain, I had to write a story about a staff member's schooling years. Our team, Pride of Portree, got Argus Filch. Hope you enjoy the story. **

**SEMIFINALS-ONE KIND SMILE**

* * *

Thin, pale fingers clenched to form a fist and rapped on the door, causing all conversation inside the room to diminish for a moment.

"Come in," the teacher on the other side called.

Argus gritted his teeth and walked inside the room. The students looked at him with curiosity and he glowered back at them.

"Oh, Argus! Take a seat, I was just telling the class about their upcoming projects…"

Argus nodded and shuffled to the back of the classroom, to sit as far away from those filthy Muggles as he could. Though _he_ wasn't anything more than a Muggle now, was he? He pushed the thought out of his mind—he had already spent too much time thinking about it—and sat down. The students looked at him curiously, though none of them looked welcoming. Argus couldn't blame them. He wore an awful scowl, and he looked as if he would hit the next person that might want to talk to him. Besides, he wasn't a very attractive sight. Thin, pockmarked, and bad-tempered looking, he knew he would have a hard time making friends... like he always did. It had been nearly a week at this new school and no one had even talked to him—_n__ot_ that he wanted them to! He would never lower himself to making friends with Muggles anyway.

He squeezed his eyes shut, a scowl still plastered on his face.

For the millionth time that day he wished he was in his brother's place. Alejandro—that little twit—was in Hogwarts! _He_ was performing magic and had the privilege of learning all kinds of spells. _He_ didn't have to drag himself to a Muggle school everyday and learn absolute _rubbish_, things he would never really need in his life, or could use on a daily basis.

Argus flushed as he felt his blood begin to boil again. Alejandro had received that bloody Hogwarts letter, while _he_, Argus, had not. All because he was a pathetic little Squib.

Argus shuddered as he remembered the first time he had found out that he was a Squib. He had not ceased crying for hours. His mother had cried too, and his father had been disappointed and withdrawn.

That had almost been worse.

But then his mother had told him that it was going to be alright. Argus hadn't believed her and still didn't. Nothing had turned out the way it should have, in his mind.. Alejandro had gone with their parents to purchase his first wand, to buy his first-year spellbooks... and he had remained behind, not willing to see the magical world he would never be a part of.

Argus remembered slipping into Alejandro's room one night and sneaking out with his brother's wand. He had waved it around as hard as he could, had nearly screamed out the spells in frustration, but aside from a few, pale sparks, nothing had happened. The sparks had given him hope, but they were the only things he could do, and even then, only with immense effort.

When Argus had watched his brother leave for Hogwarts, determined not to go to the station with him, he had felt his heart cracking down the middle, and he hadn't been able to stop the tears.

Now, he was fourteen, and the pain still hadn't lessened. He had begun attending a new school (he had hated the previous one) and was determined not to think about Alejandro and Hogwarts any more.

"Right," the teacher's crisp voice broke him out of his reverie. "All of you will be dividing into groups to do this project."

There was a collective groan throughout the classroom.

"The topic will be related to nature. I will give you all five minutes to form your teams."

The room was suddenly abuzz with people deciding who they wanted to work with. Argus sat still, face flushed with shame. He knew no one would ever choose him, and he was worried as to what he was going to do. Then, he shrugged. Maybe he would get to do it alone. He resented Muggles and couldn't stand to be in their presence for more than a few minutes.

Soon, the uproar died out. The groups were decided and the teacher wrote them down. Then she coughed uncomfortably and looked at Argus. "Er... are you in a group, Argus?"

"No, ma'am," he said. "But I could do it al-"

"We'll take him, Professor!" a pretty girl with brown curls exclaimed, causing her team members to look at her with alarmed expressions. "We don't mind, do we?"

Her team looked like they minded quite a lot, but the teacher wasn't about to lose this opportunity.

"That's great! Thank you, Emily," the teacher said with a smile.

The mention of Emily caused Argus to raise his head. Emily's father, Jacob Norris, was a notable local name. Despite her father's claim to fame, she had always been friendly and accepting of everyone. Many people wanted to be her friend, and unlike some people with popularity, she wasn't arrogant or exclusive.

Her team let out little cries of protest, but the teacher ignored them.

Despite knowing that Emily was the kind sort, Argus shot a shocked look at her. She was a Muggle! What was her problem? He had been more than happy to do it alone! How could he work with them? He _hated _Muggles. Even though he was not much more than one himself.

"Right. All of you can sit together and start to plan your projects. Not too much noise now, please…"

Argus scowled and made his way to Emily's table, where her team was huddled around, arguing with her.

"What made you do that? He's so creepy!"

"Yeah, he looks like he'd rather slit his throat than work with anyone!"

"I've never seen anyone so weird…"

Argus coughed, his temper rising. How he'd have liked to strangle all these pathetic, arrogant Muggles…

Emily turned around and blushed. "Hey, Argus! We're glad to have you!"

"So I heard," he muttered resentfully.

Emily gulped and then laughed nervously. "Heh. Well, take a seat, please!"

Argus sat down and was then mostly ignored for the rest of the time. Emily tried her best to make him feel welcome, but the others had made their distaste for him quite clear. He soon found himself nodding off as his team argued amongst themselves.

He flinched as a girl suddenly squealed out, "Emily, can you stop your ridiculous obsession with cats! This is a nature project!"

"Yeah, I still think my idea of pollution is the best…"

"Cats _are_ part of nature! I'm just thinking of gluing a _few_ pictures…"

The girls let out sighs of impatience. Argus, however, had perked up.

"You like cats?" he blurted out.

Emily blinked, then smiled. "Yeah! I have three cats at home. I'm totally obsessed. I know it's strange."

"It's not strange." Argus flushed a little. "I mean, I like cats too…"

"Oh, cool," Emily said. "Do you have one at home?"

"No, but I'd like one…" Argus flinched as he recalled his father looking at him funny when he had requested a kitten. His mother has simply declared that she was allergic to all things furry.

"I'll bet you'll get one, one day."

It was at that moment that Argus Filch felt himself falling irrevocably in love with Emily Norris.

* * *

_Several Years Later…_

Argus never saw Emily again after school ended. After spending years in agony, trying to suppress his rising feelings for her, he'd finally decided to do something drastic. He had admitted his feelings to her on the last day of high school. She had reddened, and then she'd let him down gently. Unfortunately for Argus, she was already in love with another, but she had told him that she would always love him dearly… as a _friend_.

And for the second time in his life, his heart had been broken beyond repair.

* * *

_Present Day: Hogwarts_

Now, putting his mop away, and collapsing on his wiry bed, he cuddled with Mrs Norris, the cat he had finally been able to buy after months of saving up. He'd named her after the one person who'd smiled when she had said his name, even though she'd never be his. Calling her 'Mrs' gave him that illusion he craved, the one where he'd married the girl of his dreams.

The cat had become his constant companion, and even though her name always reminded him painfully of Emily and how she had rejected his love, he also had so many memories of their time together that the bitterness could never overtake the pleasure of the good times he'd had with his only friend from school.

Argus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could still remember the horrible years he had spent at Muggle school, forced to get an education ("If he can't make himself a place in the wizarding world, he should be able to make one in the Muggle one!" his mother had proclaimed), and he was glad they were over.

He was finally at Hogwarts, even though it wasn't exactly how he had dreamed it would be.

He had gotten a job at Hogwarts as the caretaker, and, though he was certain that it had only been given to him out of pity, he was still ecstatic to have finally realized his dream. It was his only source of income as he had proved to be inept at Muggle jobs, and he was going to be grateful even if the majority of the students were awful and often spoiled.

It wasn't usual for him to reminiscence, but today he couldn't help but think about Emily, wonder how she was faring, and ask himself if she still remembered him.

He would always remember her, though. A tear escaped his closed eyelids no matter how hard he squeezed them shut. With her, perhaps things would have been different. Perhaps, he would have been able to see beauty in the Muggle world and give up on his obsession with magic. However, he never would know either way, and he supposed that his lot in life wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. His life was pitiful compared to a real wizard's life, but it was all he had. As he called for Mrs Norris to stop batting around at the moths near the torches, she turned her lamp-like yellow eyes towards him and he smiled crookedly at the adoration he saw in her gaze.

Even if no one else ever loved him again, he knew that as long as he had Mrs Norris, he would always feel needed.


	16. Sweet Admissions

**This is my story for the final round of the QLFC. It's been a great ride and I CANNOT believe it we managed to make it to the LAST. ROUND. This time, as an act of respect, we had to write our opposing player's favourite ship. I got Harmione (Harry and Hermione). Enjoy. **

**P.S.:- This is their seventh year. The trio came back to Hogwarts for their last year after the war. **

**FINALS-SWEET ADMISSIONS**

* * *

Harry Potter rubbed his hands against his arms in rapid succession, feeling quite cold even when bundled within his cardigan. The breeze had just enough chill in it to feel like iced daggers into his skin, but he knew it wasn't just the colder temperature that was causing him to shiver.

It was the anticipation.

Ever since the war had ended, things had returned to a semblance of normality. Harry really wasn't sure what normal was for him, but he did admit, at least to himself, that life had settled down into a nice lull where he didn't have to look over his shoulder for the next Death Eater attack or worry that when he fell asleep Voldemort would be there staring back at him with his horrible red eyes.

What brought him out to the ground's War Memorial, which was really more of an arboretum with a large cenotaph, was waiting for the girl—no, woman—who he had shared his life with for the better part of the last decade. He was waiting for Hermione Granger.

It had started, he recalled, as early as their fifth year. His relationship with Cho Chang had ended badly, to put it mildly, and everyone in the school had been too distracted by Cedric Diggory's death to really analyse Harry's love life at the time. Ginny and he had dated quite a bit, and things had even looked hopeful for quite some time.

Ginny had pulled him out of his shell and challenged him to stick up for himself in a way that his best friends had tried, unsuccessfully, to encourage. He had to admit that Ginny had been good for him, and he was grateful for that, but their relationship fizzled out. Ginny had wanted more. She had wanted what it seemed every Weasley wanted: a career she loved and a house full of children—preferably both at the same time.

Harry had balked at that. He had considered children, but he had just won a pretty traumatizing war that had cost countless of lives. He wanted time to de-stress and remember why they had been fighting. He wanted to find life beyond being the Boy (Or Man)-Who-Became-More-Than-a-Foil-For-Voldemort. It was hard to feel like a man when he was back in school taking his seventh year like any other student. Hermione never let age stop her from learning. Harry was almost convinced that the witch would explode if she was parted from learning for longer than a few hours at a time.

Ron, on the other hand, just wanted to finish his Auror training and be done with it. He wanted to get out of Hogwarts because he was done with it. The further he could get from school and every reminder of his brother's death, the better off Ronald Weasley would be. Harry really didn't blame Ron. He had proven himself in many ways, even if he had proven how hot-headed and paranoid he had been as well.

Harry and Hermione had not been having an affair behind Ron's back. Harry knew that because he had been too chicken to look Hermione in the face for more than a few seconds to ask her for help on his homework. Everytime he caught her gaze, he lost his ability to form a coherent sentence, thought, or even a plan.

Ron had, at least, had the courage to just go right for the lips and try to sweep Hermione up in the aftermath of the war. It had worked, admittedly, for a while. But, like most things involving Hermione, Hermione's needs were more complex than hormones and the need to snog. Hermione had always wanted something more in life.

Harry, however, had finally realised that the nagging in the back of his head that was usually pestering him about where Hermione was, what she was doing, or if she was thinking about him, hadn't gone away. He had attempted to bury it in useless Quidditch facts while entertaining the fancy of other interested parties, but in the end whatever passion he was searching for just wandered off to seek its fortune elsewhere.

Harry felt like he and his passion were meeting at a shady tavern in Hogsmeade and wallowing in their cups due to their mutual failures.

All of that came down to this particular moment. Harry was waiting in the war memorial arboretum, praying that Hermione would actually show up and that he could manage to untangle his tongue and say something that didn't have her staring at him like he had some other girl's knickers over his head.

A man could dream.

So, what had inspired the mountain of bravado in the face of confessing his not-so-small infatuation with Hermione Granger?

Ronald Bilius Weasley had attempted to ambush Hermione in the Great Hall in front of countless witnesses and propose—again. Perhaps, Ron thought it would be far less embarrassing for Hermione to say yes in front of so many people than deny him. Harry really wasn't sure. In all honesty, Harry had no idea. Just when he thought he knew what Ron was thinking, Ron would show him he had no clue at all what Ron was thinking.

Hermione, however, was Hermione.

"Pshwhat?" Hermione choked out, slamming her tea down on the Gryffindor table. "First of all, Ron. I am not interested in marriage. I know your mother thinks that this would be most logical choice for us, but _I_ don't think it's the right future for _us_. You've been asking me countless times, and you can't seem to understand that no means no. Just because we shared a moment after the war doesn't mean I'm ready for that. I know not ready for that. Please, can you just… let it go?"

Many eyes were staring. It was starting to feel like Potions class when Snape picked out one particular person to dress down and then didn't stop until they were a centimetre high and trying to slither out of the classroom. Ah, the memories.

"Second," Hermione huffed, blowing her untamable hair out of her face, "I am fully capable of recognising who I'm interested in, thank you!"

The scary Gryffindor witch turned away, guzzled an entire glass of pumpkin juice, and went back to the conversation she was having with Neville. Neville, despite the fact he had killed Voldemort's homicidal snake without a second thought, had a very sheepish expression on his face.

That was the problem with Hermione, really. She was very outspoken, and she was very capable of doing whatever the hell she wanted to, if she put her mind to it, so it was really hard to be chivalrous around her. By the time you got it in your mind to open a door for her, pull out a chair, or fight the not-so-proverbial dragon, she already had the door open, the chair sat in, and the dragon serving tea and crumpets with a side of freshly roasted chestnuts waiting for her. The only thing she still couldn't conquer was the house-elf belief that they weren't being abused—even if they were.

Everyone that knew her also knew better than to bring up that touchy subject lest anyone in a kilometre radius spontaneously found themselves at fifty fathoms down in the Black Sea with no Bubble Head charm or a wand. Gryffindor courage? Harry was fine with having defeated Voldemort. Defeating Hermione? Nope. Infinitely scarier.

If he could just rustle up enough bravado to face Hermione Granger, he could stop blushing like a sch—oh, well, he supposed he was still in school. Perhaps, the blushing was excusable.

When Ron just stared, slack-jawed, at Hermione like she'd grown a second head, the entire Great Hall seemed to be holding its breath. Hell, Harry was holding his breath too, because he knew it could go a number of ways. Most of them ended badly for someone whose name usually began with "R."

Finally, Ron turned beet-red and stormed out of the Great Hall. It happened every time. Hermione had tried to be subtle, and that had worked about as well as a pail of sand on a raging Fiendfyre. She had tried polite no thank yous; she had tried blunt letdowns. They all ended the same: with Ron storming out the Great Hall.

Harry finished his lunch and struck up a neutral conversation with Seamus, who was yammering on about an apprenticeship with a sea excavation project with some wizard named Farley Combustible.

Hermione flopped down next to him with a heavy sigh. She was rubbing her temples which was a sure sign to Harry that she knew if she didn't say something very bad things would happen.

"I didn't mean to hurt him again," she sighed with frustration. "Really, I didn't! I just don't want to lead him on."

"I know you didn't," Harry replied with knowing smile. It was the typical Hermione and Ron dynamic. Ron would presume. Hermione would blow up. Ron would get hurt and run off, and Hermione would regret having hurt him no matter if he had been a prat about it.

"Could you talk to him, Harry?" Hermione asked. Her brown eyes met his, and Harry knew he was doomed. He couldn't say no.

"I'll talk to him," Harry replied.

Hermione looked relieved.

Harry stood up, taking his things with him. "But you have to meet me at the war memorial tonight after curfew. It's important, okay?"

"Okay, but—" she started to protest.

"Promise?" Harry insisted.

Hermione always looked nervous when rule breaking was going to happen. She even looked nervous when it was her idea to break rules. That was Hermione for you. "I promise."

Harry grinned and dashed out of the Great Hall, leaving Hermione shaking her head in confusion. She looked towards Seamus and Neville for some kind of hint, and they both gave her a clueless look.

Hermione sighed. "Could you please pass the juice?"

* * *

After succeeding in getting Hermione to agree to see him, Harry realised he had finally jumped his most imposing hurdle. He only had one problem: she was due to meet him at any minute, and Harry didn't feel ready at all. He swallowed hard and steeled himself.

_I can do this_, he thought to himself._ You've defeated Voldemort._ Surely, telling Hermione that he cared about her more than just a little couldn't be as hard as defeating a Dark wizard?

"Harry?"

Or maybe not. He was pretty sure his courage just went off to fraternize with Buckbeak.

"_Harry_!" Hermione shuffled into view, her arms wrapped around her sides as she pulled her traveling cloak around herself. "It's _freezing_! Why'd you call me out here?"

Harry swallowed. Hard. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he opened them again. Where had all that Gryffindor bravery gone?

"Hermione," he said. "I...I need to tell you something."

Hermione paled. "Harry, is everything okay?"

It really wasn't. "Yeah, yeah don't worry. Just... just listen to me, okay?"

Hermione nodded, facing him, brown eyes wide and illuminated by the stars in the sky.

"I have no idea how to say this," Harry said miserably, "but I–but I—"

"_Harry_!" Hermione chided. She gave him the look. It was the look that didn't need any words to go with how frustrated she was with him. He knew it well.

"I–I like you!" Harry blurted, feeling instantly stupid. He clutched his mouth, turning a very unflattering bruise colour.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

_Oh, this wasn't good_, he wailed to himself mentally. _Why do you have to be such a glaringly obvious opposite of suave, Harry Potter?_

Hermione just stared at him, eyes unblinking. "What?" she asked after the silence became a little too heavy.

"I," Harry began. He frantically rubbed his forehead where the scar used to be in a habitual manner. "I like you. I really, really like you."

_Idiot_, Harry chided himself. _You really are a miserable excuse for a hero of the Wizarding World_.

_Who goes around saying "I really, really like you?" What are you? Thirteen?_

"Well," Hermione said very awkwardly. "I do too. I mean we're friends and—" 

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione, you know what I mean!" Harry said exasperatedly. "I don't really have Ron's courage but I–I—" 

"Harry," Hermione's voice trembled as her knuckles grew white. "Stop. I do understand."

Harry looked up, hopeful.

Hermione turned her head away. "I'm really, really sorry, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes. He knew where this was going. "It's okay, Hermione. You don't like me like that. I get it. I shouldn't be all hypocritical now when I've used that reason for so many others."

"It's not that," Hermione said sadly, turning back to stare at him. Her face was a rictus of grief.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered. Harry rushed up and grasped her hands, holding them. At first it looked like Hermione was going to bolt, but then she stilled and squared her shoulders.

"When I created the memory charm for my parents, I did something horrible," she explained. "I didn't know the counter charm. I cast it on them, knowing full well I had no idea how to reverse it, Harry. I rewrote my parent's entire identity, sent them off to Australia, and knew that even if we won the war, I wouldn't be able to get them back."

Hermione's eyes watered, and she slumped. "I promised them, Harry. I promised them I would finish school. I promised them I would come back to them and restore their memories. They can't remember, but I promised. I promised!"

Hermione wrung her hands, her arms shaking. "I can't commit to anything else. I—"

Harry cupped her hands in his. "Hermione, did you think you had to be alone in this? I've met your parents. I want to see them back to themselves again too."

Hermione's eyes wavered, and she bit her lip.

Harry stared into Hermione's eyes and found where his courage had been all along. "I really care for you, Hermione. I will help you in any way that I can. Then, maybe, when all is said and done, will you agree to go out for a cuppa with me?"

Hermione choked a laugh. "Harry." There were tears in her eyes, but her hand squeezed his. She stared down at his hands before looking up at him with a new resolve. "I really like you too, Harry."

Harry's face broke out into a brilliant smile.

* * *

Nearly seven years later, Hermione walked carefully across the snowy field, arm in arm with her husband, Harry. She was pregnant with their first child, and Harry had lured her out into the freezing cold with the promise of a surprise even though she was not particularly excited about lumbering out in the snow in her condition.

"Where are we going?" Hermione grumbled as Harry walked further and further down the field.

"It's a surprise," Harry said, smiling, leading her determinedly even as he heard her grumble some more.

Hermione looked around her. It was snowing, and the trees around her were blanketed with white. It was beautiful and even a little haunting. Hermione's ears suddenly perked up as she heard a little bit of commotion down the field. 

"What—?" 

"Hush, you'll see soon enough." 

It wasn't long before they were facing what looked like the party of the century. Even though it was snowing gently, the warming charms were cheery enough to make it feel as though they were indoors. 

"Here!" Harry cried triumphantly as everyone suddenly yelled, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" at the sight of them. 

Hermione gasped, her hand going to her mouth. "It's tomorrow, isn't it?" she cried, facing Harry. "You remembered?" 

"Well, it's midnight now, isn't it?" Harry grinned, checking his watch. "And how in the world would I forget our anniversary, Hermione? I love you." 

"I love you too," Hermione's voice wobbled as they suddenly drew into a kiss, amidst catcalls and hoots. 

_The Weasleys really are something, aren't they?_ Harry thought fondly, as he heard George remark loudly at the sight of them. 

All was well. No, it was better than that. It was perfect.


End file.
